Una nueva vida y un clan
by Yukyme
Summary: La vida de sakura tendra un giro de 360 grados ¿podra superar todo lo que le tendra preparado el destino?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola primero que nada quiero informales que es mi primer fic espero que les guste y espero reviews con sus criticas, ideas y regaños o preguntas (menos email bomba, tomatazos por email.)Quiero decir que los personajes no son míos nada mas unos si los invente. Bueno adiós EJEMPLOS: "pensamientos"

-Diálogos normales-( ) los diálogos de la autora

CAPITULO 1

………………….

La sorpresa

.…………...

El sol se filtraba en las rejillas de un ventana de una hermosa joven de 17 años los rayos del sol caían en su hermoso cabello casi dorado. De repente suena el despertador.

Ti-ti-ti-La joven daba vueltas en su cama el despertador seguía sonando y la joven se resigno se levanto y apago el despertador fue a su closet y saco un hermoso conjunto lo puso en la cama y se dirigió al baño se hizo una cola de caballo un poco bajita. Después se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo y se puso el hermoso conjunto que es de la escuela senjio (es lo único que se me ocurrió así se llama la preparatoria de Toya ¿no?)Este compuesto de una falda color azul marino, su blusa blanca de manga corta en su manga derecha tiene el escudo de una estrella con alas, tiene dos bolsas y una corbata color negro, su falda tiene aberturas para un cinturón negro (mal pensados)calcetas largas mas arriba de las rodillas color negras que hace juego con la corbata y el cinturón, uno guantes blancos que en el borde lleva azul y unos botines color blancos.(para el que tiene el comic de sakura card captor numero 28 ahí viene el uniforme que puse es que ¡me gusto mucho! Jijiji o-o)

Después fue a su escritorio que tiene desde niña tenia tres cajones pero uno era muy especial lo abrió y encontró a un peluche con pelaje dorado y ojos del mismo color y tenia unas alas muy pequeñas. La joven trato de despertarlo.

Kero, kero levántate-la joven seguía moviendo al pequeño peluche que no respondía-vamos kero levántate-hasta que el pequeño peluche despertó.

Hum…-lo dijo tallándose sus ojitos con sus cortas manitas-Quien es el que despierta al gran kerberos-lo dijo con orgullo, mientras que la joven le salía una gota en la cabeza-ah eres tu sakurita-la joven asintió-pero dime sakurita para que me ¡LEVANTASTES!-se puso con los bracitos cruzados.

Bueno yo quería decirte si no querías desayunar por que…-fue interrumpida por kero que estaba volando por toda la habitación con estrellitas en los ojos (se acuerdan como los pone tomoyo cuando filma a sakura en una batalla bueno así jijiji UU) desayuno yupi vamos sakurita no perdamos más tiempo vamos, vamos-kero iba jalando de la mano de sakura para que se apresurara.

Ya voy kero-se dirigió a la puerta apresurándose para preparar el desayuno.

Entro a la sala y en una mesita chiquita estaban dos fotografías-buenos días mamá, buenos días papá-dijo con cierta melancolía luego oyó un sonido voltio a las escaleras y vio a kero bajar le sonrió con tristeza y kero lo noto (que mala soy jajaja espero que les guste)

Sakurita todavía estas triste por la muerte de tu papá-la joven asintió-vamos arriba los ánimos y ve a preparar el desayuno –sakura asintió y salio de la sala.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

EN LA COCINA

Sakura estaba sacando todo lo que iba a ocupar cuando vio que en la pizarra avía algo escrito se acerco y leyó-"voy a llegar tarde monstruo no me esperes para comer" (ya saben quien es ¿no?)-"así que mi hermano va a llegar tarde entonces voy a comer sola"-de repente la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Sakura ya esta el desayuno-decía kero con cara de muy pocos amigos (aparte que no tenia amigos solo spenel que es el único de su tamaño)

No todavía, no kero-dijo sakura apurándose-pero pon la mesa por favor kero.

Si sakurita como tú digas –entro a la cocina y saco manteles, vasos, tenedores y platos. (Ustedes saben lo que renecesita para la mesa ¿no? Bueno UU)

Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-"por que tubo que morir mi papá si el era tan bueno con los demás"-de repente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y una lagrima séle salio-"shaoran cuanto te necesito aquí espero que pronto estés aquí"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Sakura ya avía acabado su desayuno-kero ya me voy-lo dijo mientras recogía su mochila-cuidas la casa, las cartas y recibes llamadas si me llaman ¿si?-kero no podía contestar por todo lo que avía comido (claro tratándose de kero ¿no? Ah y quien le va a llamar ¿no? Aunque si va a pasar pero no les voy a contar jajaja soy mala)

Hum…-no podía hablar (ya saben quien es ¿no?)

Creo que ese es un si-y salio de la casa camino a la escuela y vio su reloj-son las 7:15 voy a llegar temprano-se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos de nuevo y sacada de ellos por una persona. (Jijijiji).

¡Espérame sakura!-la joven aludida voltio y se encontró con su mejor amiga tomoyo.

Bueno días tomoyo-aludida le dio un abrazo (típico de tomoyo jajaja 0-o)

-¿Cómo as estado sakurita-le dijo su mejor amiga preocupada.

Bien tomy ¿y tu?-tomoyo sonrió-supongo que eso quiere decir que bien ¿no?-tomoyo se rió a carcajadas-que es tan gracioso tomy ¿eh?0-0-tomoyo paro para contestarle a su mejor amiga.

Que sigues siendo despistada ¡kawaii! (para las que no saben que es kawaii significa lindo o tierno) sakura la mira preocupada.

Que pasa tomy que tie…-fue interrumpida por su amiga que la revisaba de arriba a bajo-que linda te ves sakura con el nuevo uniforme de la escuela-sakura se cayo de espalda (tipo anime) sakura sonrojada se paro-que cosas dices tomoyo 0///0.

Es la verdad sakura con eso que haces mucho ejercicio que haces en la escuela te vuelves mas bonita amiga-sakura sonrojada a mas no poder no respondió mientras su amiga seguía hablando-si por que estas metida a valet, atletismo, coro que eres la solista, básquetbol, entrenas artes marciales, estas en el equipo de arco, no olvidemos que usas la espada excelente vas en el equipo de tenis, gimnasia, capitana de porristas, y no olvidemos que sabes tocar el violín, la flauta, el piano ah y la guitarra eléctrica.-tomoyo paro para ver su reloj-sakura vamos nos o si no llegaremos tarde-sakura asintió. Y así salieron corriendo juntas. (Clásico)

Tomoyo es una joven con piel pálida, cabello negro, sus ojos eran color azul, sus labios eran bien figurados de un color rojo era alta media 1,70 y era muy popular con los chicos, también es integrante de coro de la escuela y siempre graba a sakura en sus clases y problemas. También esta en el equipo de tenis, coro, sabe tocar la flauta, gimnasia y básquetbol. (De problemas me refiero a extraños sucesos de las cartas UU)

Sakura era una joven hermosa tenia el cabello largo hasta debajo de las rodillas y era un hermoso castaño casi dorado, era sedoso, tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel es blanca sus labios tiene un hermoso rojo, su figura era delicada y tenia unas curvas bien formadas. Todos del salón de sakura querían salir con ella. Tenía la misma estatura que tomoyo y es integrante del coro desde los 13 y siempre cantaba a dueto con tomoyo. (Imagínense si una voz es hermosa dos wooo esta me quedo así 0-0) o luego cantaba como solista. Y como lo dijo tomoyo va en todas esas clases.

Sakura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que la puerta se recorría y llego una persona conocida para ella.

Buenos días jóvenes-saludo el profesor de matemáticas. A sakura ya no le costaba las matemáticas ahora era la numero 1 en las matemáticas-espero que se la hallan pasado bien el fin de semana pero ahora hay que trabajar-empezó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón. Sakura nada mas anotaba y así pasaron todas las clases hasta el recreo.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

EN EL JARDIN DE LA ESCUELA SENJIO

Había dos jóvenes caminando hacia unas bancas era un silencio aterrador para la amatista hasta que lo rompió.

Sakura que piensas-la joven aludida no respondió. Sakura levanta su cara mirando al cielo y respondió tranquila-nada tomy note preocupes-bajo la mirada para ver a tomoyo y le dio una sonrisa con melancolía.

Todavía te duele lo de tu papá ¿verdad sakura?

La joven asintió-hay sakura recuerda que tienes que tener ánimos para el concurso del coro de solista.

La joven la miro por un momento-si ya se pero tu tuviste la idea de meterme en el coro, el concurso y ser solista-tomoyo le dio una hermosa sonrisa y junto sus manos y la entrelazo.

Es que cantas hermoso sakura, además quiero decir como integrante del coro que me superaste-lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos (otra vez noooo por favor UU. Oye si yo pongo los diálogos por que me quejo 0-0)

Sakura y tomoyo llegaron a las bancas y se sentaron a comer su almuerzo. Así pasaron las horas platicando hasta la hora de las clases (noooo de nuevo no o-0)

……………………………………………………………………………………

EN LA CLASE DE TENIS

Señorita kinomoto es su turno-decía la profesora de tenis.

Si maestra-lo dijo agarrando la raqueta y acomodándose el uniforme. Que esta con puesto de una blusa blanca en la manga derecha trae el escudo de la escuela (ya saben cual ¿no? Para los que no sepan es el de la estrella con alas) una falda azul marino, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos y una gorra blanca (casi todo blanco nada mas la falda es de otro color)

Al otro lado de la cancha hay un grupo de jóvenes mirando como jugaba sakura y gritaban a coro: kinomoto es la mejor verdad chicos

Chicos¡SI!

Sakura seguía jugando pero se ponía roja por los comentarios de sus compañeros ha pasado los años y todavía no se acostumbraba. Mientras los chicos gritaban a coro.

Chicos: miren chicos kinomoto gano ¡SI!, eres la mejor kinomoto sal con nosotros.

Sakura los escuchaba toda roja a más no poder. Después de unos minutos de estar parada en el mismo lugar se movió y fue directo con tomoyo.

Lo hiciste excelente sakurita-dijo la amatista- y tu que no querías meterte en el equipo y ahora ya eres la capitana.

Sakura sonrojada le respondió más tranquila-si tomy pero ya ves como me llaman los chicos o las chicas.

Si ya se te dicen superiora o capitana si no me equivoco ¿no?- lo dijo con malicia aprovechando la popularidad que tiene su amiga con las chicas y los chicos y mas los chicos. (Si como no) y así siguieron las clases hasta la salida.

AVANCES:

Sakura recibe una llamada inesperada, por fin sale Toya y tukito, sakura tiene que ir a hong kong y demás extraños sucesos pasaran, como sakura tiene que ser jefa de algo muy importante (no voy a decir jajaja) cambiarse de escuela y creo que también de ciudad.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola espero que les allá gustado mi primer capitulo espero sus comentarios, ideas, regaños etc. Ah y esto se va a poner emocionante jajá o a sus reviews con ancia.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola de nuevo aquí esta mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste y si lo seguiré continuando. Saludos a seirui y gracias por tus comentarios ah y el cabello de sakura lo puse largo por que ella es alta espero que me sigan mandando reviews plis ah y si voy a hacer los capítulos mas largos seiriu y si va a aparecer shaoran (estrellitas en los ojos) 0///0 se vale soñar ¿no? Agradecimientos a esmeraldy muchas gracias.

CAPITULO 1

………………

LA SORPRESA 2 PARTE

……………………………..

EN LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA SENJIO

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura guardaba sus cosas para salir de la escuela cuando tomoyo salio de repente causando un gran espanto en su amiga

¡Haaaaaa!!!!-dio un pequeño brinco y callo al suelo de sentón.

No te espantes sakura soy yo-agarro de la mano a su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse.

Me distes un gran susto tomoyo ¿pero que haces aquí todavía?-enarco un poco la ceja.

Es que quería decirte que si querías hacer algo juntas si no estas ocupada claro-la joven aludida negó.

No tomy no tengo nada que hacer pero...-se quedo pensativa-tengo una idea, si quieres vamos a comer en mi casa, mi hermano no va a estar y voy a comer sola bueno con kero nnU.

No sakura me parece una idea estupenda, entonces que esperamos, vamos-la jalo de la mano y salieron de la escuela.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA CASA KINOMOTO

Sakura abrió la puerta pero no encontró a nadie.

Ya llegue kero-tomoyo se reincorporaba a la casa cuando vio a kero bajar las escaleras.

Hola kero ¿Cómo as estado?-el peluche dejo de mirar a sakura para mirar a tomoyo.

Hola tomoyo, y bien gracias, me has traído un pastel por que tengo hambre-tomoyo se ría (con su típica sonrisa ustedes ya saben) y a sakura le salía una gota en la cabeza n-nU-es la verdad ya van hacer de comer ¿eh?-sakura se cayo al suelo con las piernas arriba (tipo anime jijiji) tomoyo trataba de contener la risa pero al final no pudo

Jajaja!!!!!Si, jajaja!!!!!-sakura se reincorporaba no podía creer lo que avía oído.

Si kero, tomoyo y yo vamos a hacer la comida, así que pórtate bien por que esta aquí tomoyo ¿si?-kero asintió cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Si pero con una condición-decía kero con voz de autoridad.

-¿Cuál? Si esta a mi alcance te la cumplo-a sakura no le dejaba de caer una gotita en la cabeza-"espero que no me mande a la tienda por dulces, por que si no me voy a morir"

-Es que me hagas esos dulces que te salen tan ricos sakurita, por que esos me fascinaron ¡DULCES!!!!!DULCES!!! ¿SI?

Esta bien kero pero ya sabes o-0-kero asintió-bueno vamos a la cocina tomy-la aludida asintió (kero es un glotón no hay anime comelón como el creo que si pones una competición entre el y yukito gana kero)

¿Sakura que vamos a hacer de comer?

-La verdad no se tomy o-0U-tomoyo ría y pensaba "algunas cosas no han cambiado a pasar de los años, sigue siendo tan alegre y contagiando esa alegría a los demás"-¿sakura? Que te párese si hacemos camarón empanizado, arroz y verduras. (Lo siento mucho es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa n-n)

Buena idea tomy, creo que tengo todos esos ingredientes-sakura empieza a buscar todos lo ingredientes, mientras tomoyo sacaba todo lo que iban a ocupar sartenes cucharas, etc.

Cuando sakura para y dice-todo esta aquí tomy-sakura se levanta de su posición (es que estaba agachada para buscar las cosas no mal interpreten)

Que bueno por que así no salimos a buscar nada ¿no crees?-sakura asintió.

¡Kero!!!!!!-kero en un dos por tres apareció en la cocina espantando a sakura.

-¡Haaaaaa!!!!!!!-cayo de sentón (que miedosa y por eso otra vez se cayo de sentón ¿no están de acuerdo con migo?)

Por que te espantas sakurita, hice algo malo ¿eh?-sakura se levanto del suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-No kero pero bueno cambiando de tema me haces el favor de poner la mesa kero.-

-si sakurita!!!! Yupi comida, comida y ¡DULCES!!!!! Si!!!!-y así salio kero de la sala.

……………………………………………………………………………..………

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

¡Que rico estuvo!!!!!!-kero ya iba a reventar tenia un estomago bien abultado (para los que vieron sakura card captor la serie ven cuando kero come mucho como queda pues así n.nU)

Que bueno que te gusto kero ah y gracias tomoyo por quedarte a comer y ayudarme a hacer la comida muchas gracias!!!!!-tomoyo embozo una sonrisa.

Es un placer sakura, ya sabes que siempre te ayudare en lo que sea necesario n-n.

Oye tomy y si te quedas a dormir ¿Qué te párese?-

Buena idea pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá-sakura asintió

Si quiere puedes hablarle por teléfono, para decir.-tomoyo se encamino hacia el teléfono para hablarle a su mamá.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN EL TELEFONO

Bueno Marta ¿se encuentra mi madre?-

Si señorita daidoji ¿quiere que se la comunique?-

Si por favor Marta-

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA MANSIÓN DAIDOJI

Enseguida señorita-la encargada se alejo del teléfono dejando a tomoyo esperando. Llego a una puerta y toco.

Si-dijo una señora sentada en un mueble.

Señora le habla su hija tomoyo-dijo la sirvienta entrando en el cuarto

¿Mi hija? Comuníquemela por favor-decía la señora daidoji tomando el teléfono que tenia cerca.

Si señora enseguida- y salio del cuarto.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

AL OTRO LADO DEL TELEFONO

Bueno madre-decía tomoyo

Si hija ¿que pasa?, y ¿donde estas?-decía sunomi al otro lado del teléfono.

Estoy en la casa de sakura, y quería pedirte que si me das permiso de quedarme a dormir en su casa-decía tomoyo con voz de suplica.

Claro que si tomy puedes quedarte al rato te mando ropa con Jaime ¿si? Y cuídate y cuida a la hermosa de tu prima- lo decía con estrellas en los ojos (tal para cual ¿no? Dicen que: de tal palo tal astilla nnU)

Si madre la cuidare adiós-y cuelga se dirige a la sala donde la estaba esperando su mejor amiga.

Que te dijo tomy ¿si o no?- tomoyo asintió.

-Que bueno que te quedas mi hermano llegara tarde-

Y así podremos estar juntas sakurita-sakura asintió.

Cuando suena el teléfono inesperadamente (lo que les conté jajaja)

¿Si bueno? Residencia kinomoto-decía sakura tomando el teléfono.

¿Si? Se encuentra la señorita sakura kinomoto-lo decía una voz masculina.

Si soy yo, en que le puedo servir-decía sakura un poco insegura. (Quien no se va sentir insegura cuando le llama una persona desconocida y esa persona quiere hablar con tigo y tu ni la conoces TT)

Señorita kinomoto necesitamos que venga a hong kong, si se puede pasado mañana.

Sakura no creía lo que decían para que la querían en hong kong, en horarios de escuela y para que ella.

Si quiere puede venir acompañada, se que esta en horarios de escuela pero cuando llegue la meteremos a otra escuela mientras arreglamos unos asuntos con usted y no se preocupe sabemos que tiene magia y no le diremos a nadie se lo aseguro aunque no sabemos que tipo de magia tiene-sakura temblaba al otro lado del teléfono estaba nerviosa no sabia por que pero estaba nerviosa.

Si ahí estaré-el joven volvió a contestar.

La esperaran 2 autos en el aeropuerto-

Si entendido, pero como voy a saber que son ustedes-preguntaba con preocupación.

Llevaremos un letrero con su apellido y nombre, y no se preocupe yo también estaré ahí para que todo salga bien señorita kinomoto, bueno me despido-

Si adiós-dijo al tiempo de colgar.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN UNA MANSIÓN DE HONG KONG

La encontraste Yelan-el joven asintió

Vas a ver que es muy bonita y poderosa pero por otro lado por fin la voy a volver a ver-decía otro de los encargados. (Creo que ya saben quien es ah si no es shaoran todavía falta poco jajaja que mala soy n-nU)

……………………………………………………………………………………..

RECIDENSIA KINOMOTO

Que te dijeron sakura-tomoyo estaba preocupada por la cara que tenia su amiga.

Que me quieren en hong kong pasado mañana-decía con susto

¿Quién te quiere pasado mañana en hong kong?-decía una voz detrás de tomoyo asustando a sakura.

¡Haaaaaa!!!!! Hermano ya llegaste no me di cuenta jejeje-"ahora viene el interrogatorio pero bueno"-y suspiro.

No me has respondido monstruo-decía su hermano con voz de autoridad

Jejeje la verdad no se pero me quieren ahí pasado mañana dicen que me esperan dos autos en el aeropuerto, ah y saben que tengo poderes pero no saben de que tipo-decía algo nerviosa

Así que no saben que eres card captor-salio otra sombra detrás de Toya

Yue ¿pero que haces aquí?-yue salio y se dejo ver por los demás.

Yukito venia con Toya a cenar entramos y oí la conversación y me volví en yue, pero dime una cosa puedes ir acompañada-"por que si no puede es una trampa y yo no dejare que caiga es mi ama y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario"

Sakura asintió-si puedo ir acompañada, es mas me dijo que como estaba en horarios de escuela que me iba a meter en una escuela allá mientras arregla unos asuntos con migo, pero no se quien va con migo.

De eso no te preocupes sakura-dice un león gigantesco alado de sakura.

Pero…-fue interrumpida por su hermano.

Yo te acompaño y creo que el peluche también ¿no?-lo dijo dirigiéndose a kero.

Si sakurita yo también-y se queda pensativo-oye tu, como te atreves a insultar al gran kerberos-todos se cayeron al suelo (como no se van a caer con semejante respuesta ¿no? u.uU)

Si como digas monito jajaja-Toya no le daba la mayor importancia a lo que decía kero, kero estaba que explotaba.

Todos se quedaban viendo la escena que se llevaba acabo, sakura tuvo que interrumpir la pelea por el asunto que tenían que arreglar y que era verdaderamente importante.

Ejem…-todos voltearon su atención así una sakura nerviosa-jejeje…bueno no es que quiera interrumpir pero tenemos un asunto que arreglar y es que quien va con migo a hong kong-todos asintieron

Creo que vamos a ir todos con tigo sakurita-por fin hablaba tomoyo-yo quiero ir con tigo, y creo que mi mamá me va dejar ir si se trata de ti-sakura asintió "solo espero que si me deje yo estaré con sakura cuando más me necesite"

Entonces esta decidido monstruo, ere yo por que no quiero que en las noticias salga que todo hong kong fue destruido por un monstruo, yue, el peluche y tomoyo esta claro-sakura iba a protestar por que su hermano le dijo monstruo pero su hermano fue más rápido-y si eres monstruo y punto.

Osh…bueno esta bien, pero tomoyo tiene que hablarle a su mamá hoy para que al rato le traiga lo que se va a llevar al viaje, así que ve tomy-tomoyo asintió y se alejo.

Bueno entonces creo que yuki tienes que ir a tu casa para el equipaje y vuelves para quedarte a dormir para que así todos salgamos juntos-yuki asintió cuando estaba apunto de abandonar la casa Toya volvió a hablar-espera!!! Te acompaño-y se alejaron los dos.

Bueno sakurita creo que nos espera una nueva aventura ¿no?-

-suspiro-si, eso creo-kero se le quedo mirando unos segundos y a sakura eso la Ponía nerviosa-¿Qué pasa kero? Por que me miras de esa forma ¿eh?

Es que me e dado cuenta que tu magia ya no es la misma que antes, si no que ahora es más poderosa, y lo bueno que practicas magia todavía por que así si nos ponen una trampa puedes protegerte tu sola, pero sabes que contaras con migo-sakura asintió y respondió con una dulzura, cariño y claro no podía faltar la alegría que llevaba.

Claro que lo se ven acá- lo jala de repente lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas que lo estaba ahogando sin que se diera cuenta-te quiero kero.

Yo...Tam...Bien.sa-ku-ra no…respiro-sakura apenada lo soltó (oye yo se que kero es malo, travieso, necio y arrogante, pero no es para asesinarlo no creen ñ-n)

Lo siento mucho kero no me fije jejeje-en ese momento llego tomoyo-que paso tomoyo te dejo o no-tomoyo asintió-que bueno que vas con migo creo que te voy a necesitar mucho en hong kong-tomoyo feliz por el ultimo comentario de su amiga fue y la abrazo fuerte.

Sakura yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que sea necesario-sakura asintió y la abrazo mas fuerte.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

EN LA CASA DE YIKITO

Toya por que bienes así de preocupado-Toya lo vio por un segundo para contestar tranquilamente-tengo un mal presentimiento por este viaje, es como si algo malo le pudiera pasar a alguien-yukito puso toda su atención en la conversación estaba también preocupado pero no perdió la tranquilidad-te refieres a sakura, yo también tengo un presentimiento por eso digo que hay que investigar y proteger a sakura por si acaso. (Ahora si chicos les voy a decir como son Toya y yikito ñ.n)

Bueno Toya es: un joven 28 años es alto con ojos negros, cabello del mismo color, es de piel blanca, su tórax bien formado, su cabello lo lleva revuelto que lo hace mas guapo, es muy popular con las chicas, a un que tenga ese pésimo mal humor las chicas lo adoran

Yukito: el es un joven de 28 años es alto con ojos color charquito, su cabello grisáceo, usa lentes redondos que lo hacen verse más guapo todavía, es popular con las chicas pero el no tiene novia, hace ejercicio, y esta con suplente en el equipo de básquetbol, es amable con todos y la familia kinomoto lo considera uno de la familia el considera a sakura como su hermana menor.

Bueno Toya ya tengo todo preparado ¿nos vamos?-yukito cargaba una maleta de ruedas.

Eh…si ya voy-y salieron de la casa, mientras yukito aseguraba bien la casa (pues si ¿no? por que si no le roban o-0 no crean que por ser Japón no roban TT)

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA CASA KINOMOTO

Sakura ya tienes tu equipaje-tomoyo entraba al cuarto de su amiga

Si tomy, ya hasta tengo lo que me voy a poner mañana, míralo para ver que te parece-tomoyo asintió

Sakura esto es de china ¿no? es el traje que usas para practicar artes marciales-sakura asintió un poco apenada por el traje y los recuerdos que le traían.

Si-luego la miro directamente-esta bien ¿o no?-

Si sakura este traje te queda de maravilla-tomoyo tenia los ojos iluminados, mientras sakura estaba sonrojada.

Tomy no otra vez-decía una sakura muy apenada.

Bueno ya vamos a costarnos ya es tarde, ya son las 10:30 vamos, vamos que mañana hay que levantarnos temprano-tomoyo estaba arreglando su cama para irse a dormir, sakura la imitaba.

Bueno tomy hasta mañana, hasta mañana kero-se quedo pensado como si algo se le olvidaba-ah…si kero mañana nos vamos temprano-kero asintió antes de irse a dormir.

Hasta mañana sakurita, hasta mañana tomoyo-se despedía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Hasta mañana chicos-todos se acostaron menos una persona.

"para que me querrán en hong kong, pero bueno debe ser algo importante"-por fin se durmió por que se sentía casada y el sueño la venció (hay que raro ¿no? bueno sigamos)

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A LAS 7:00 A.M. EN LA CASA KINOMOTO

Ya tan temprano había movimiento en la casa todos se estaban alistando para llegar temprano por que su vuelo era a las 9:00 y creo que no querían perderlo ¿o si? ñ-nU.

Sakura ya te vestiste-sakura salio del cuarto y afirmo-que hermosa te ves, mira te voy a peinar para que te veas más hermosa aun-sakura ya no estaba roja si no que ya parecía tomate y aumentaba su color (si es que se puede más)

Tomoyo peino a sakura como la arte oriental con dos rollos y dejando dos machones uno a cada lado enrizados. Se llevaba una ropa también oriental por que ella practicaba artes marciales (lo va a necesitar más adelante muajajaja, ven la ropa que lleva meiling en la serie bueno el traje de rojo ese digo) que estaba compuesto de un pescador y una blusa de manga corta, el traje tiene una combinación de rojo con amarillo.

Todos estaban listos salieron al aeropuerto y estaban esperando su vuelo hasta que lo anunciaron.

"El vuelo con destino a hong kong abordar en la puerta 225 gracias"

Ahí esta nuestro vuelo vamos-todos se fueron a la puerta 225 y abordaron el avión, el avión despego con facilidad si nada que lo detuviera.

CONTINUARA……

Comentarios de la autora:

¡Si!!!! Ya acabe otro capi espero que les guste, este capitulo se lo dedico a seiriu, esmeralda y a Katiuska, espero que les guste chicas y gracias por sus reviews bueno ya casi va a parecer shaoran ñ.ñ se vale soñar ¡si! ¡Ah! Y ya saben comentario etc. A o a del siguiente capitulo:

Sakura se queda sorprendida por la sorpresa que le espera en el aeropuerto,

El clan li va a tener una junta con alguien de muy alto rango que estaba desaparecido, sakura no puede creer en que escuela esta metida y el nuevo lugar donde va a vivir por ahora.

NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

"ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES Y UN RENCUENTRO"


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola ya empecé un nuevo capitulo agradezco a: kary2507, luna-box, esmeralda, gabyhyatt, a Amelia Salazar y a Katiuska gracias por sus comentarios, bueno los dejo leyendo mi fic espero que les guste!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 3

……………….

UN ASUNTO IMPORTAMTE Y UN RENCUENTRO

……………………………………………………………

DENTRO DEL AVIÓN

Sakura estaba como loca buscando su asiento que le tocaba, su asiento era el numero 2-B, el de Toya era el numero 5-A a yikito el a 5-B y a tomoyo le toco un asiento solo y era el numero 1-D.

Sakura por fin encontró su asiento entonces guardo su mochila, donde llevaba cosas como el juego de kero junto con los discos y todo lo demás, también llevaba una maletita donde lleva a kero. Se sentó en su lugar y abrió su persiana para ver el paisaje cuando despegara el avión (nota: el avión aun no despega) sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura no lo podía creer "el" era su compañero de asiento. A sakura se le hacia un joven guapo, tenia cabello color verde y sus ojos del mismo color, aun que el color era mas fuerte comparado con los ojos de sakura, era alto, de tez blanca y se veía que hacia ejercicio, de nuevo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el chico que ahora le hablaba y se puso un poco nerviosa por hablar con un extraño.

Hola-dijo el joven con algo de vergüenza-"es muy bonita, espera que estoy pensando, no me puede gustar una joven así como así, que tienes maxaho, pero quiero saber su nombre, tranquilo maxaho poco a poco"-suspiro-"bueno aquí vamos"

Hola-dijo una sakura algo apenada.

Chico: Bueno creo que vamos hacer compañeros-sakura asentía ya mas tranquila-"claro maxaho, si no por que se sentaría ahí ¿no? que preguntas maxaho"-bueno en ese caso mi nombre es maxaho yugimitzu.

¿Eh? Si perdón, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, mucho gusto yugimitzu-sakura estrechaba la mano de maxaho-"yugimitzu me da mucha confianza, no se por que pero se que puedo confiar en el"

Igualmente kinomoto-maxaho seguía algo nervioso y lo peor no sabía por que.

Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo sakura

¿Eh? Si… lo mismo digo –maxaho seguía embobado con aquella joven sentada a su lado-"sakura que bello nombre, espera, ese nombre significa flor de cerezo ¿no?, bueno ya que"-eh ki-no-mo-to, por favor llámame maxaho-sakura asentía para luego responder.

Si esta bien y tú llámame sakura-maxaho asiente algo apenado por que es la primera vez que se ven y ya se llaman por sus nombres.

Sakura de ¿donde eres?-dijo maxaho

¿Yo? Soy de Japón y ¿tu?-maxaho ya se había tranquilizado poco a poco agarraba confianza.

Yo soy también de Japón, pero voy a vivir unos días con mi primo-dijo maxaho.

Y así siguió la platica de los dos jóvenes, mientras ellos platicaban no se daban cuenta de que eran observados y filmados al mismo tiempo, pero quien los estaba observando era Toya que echaba humo por los oídos y un yikito que lo trataba de detener con una gran sonrisa, Toya no lo podía creer de todos los pasajeros, a su hermana le tenia que tocar un hombre y se preguntaba ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar a el? Para el, el problema iba creciendo conforme sakura crecía, por que crecía y llamaba la atención. Y por otro lado quien los filmaba era tomoyo que estaba contenta con grabar a su mejor amiga de la infancia, ahora si estaba preparada para la ocasión tenia una nueva cámara, con el objetivo de gravar a sakura, el los ojos se le veía un brillo único de ilusión acompañado de estrellas en sus ojos.

Llego la hora de partir mientras sakura y maxaho hablaban menudamente no se dieron cuenta que cuando comenzaron a platicar el avión avía despegado y ahora estaba por aterrizar, muy tristes por que se tenían que despedir y avían platicado tan bien que no se querían despedir.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DEL AEROPUERTO

Ya son las 12:00 creo que ya aterrizo el avión ¿no crees yelan?-el joven aludido asintió-"tanto tiempo sin verla."

Me dijiste que ya la conocías ¿verdad?-el 2 joven asintió

Si la conocí cuando éramos niños, pero en un año me fui y ya no la vi más ¿Por qué la pregunta yelan?-el joven negaba con la cabeza

Pura curiosidad nada más- decía yelan esperando con paciencia a que llega la señorita kinomoto.

Oye yelan, ya tienes el cartel con su nombre-yelan asintió.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA PISTA DEL AEROPUERTO

Bueno maxaho creo que aquí nos tenemos que despedir, fue un gusto conocerte-sakura le daba la mano a maxaho y el la respondía con gusto.

Creo que tienes razón sakura, pero creo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto no se por que pero lo presiento-sakura reía por el ultimo comentario que avía echo su amigo.

¡Sakura!! Ya tenemos que irnos apúrate-sakura voltio para ver quien le hablaba.

¡Ya voy hermano!!!-lo decía agitando su mano-bueno maxaho adiós.

Adiós sakura-sakura se acerco al el y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, era rápido pero tierno que hizo que maxaho se sonrojara y se quedara sorprendido viraba como sakura se alejaba corriendo dejándolo ahí solo y sorprendido se llevo la mano derecha a su mejilla algo sonrojado.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

Sakura como vamos a identificarlos-decía tomoyo algo ansiosa

Bueno me dijeron que llevarían un cartel con mi nombre-tomoyo no dejaba de mirar a su amiga ella pensaba que su amiga se volvió más bonita y que se veía muy bien con esa ropa, por que sakura era algo desarrollada, o como decían algunos chicos de su escuela sakura estaba bien dada tenia pecho y nalga y era muy popular.

¡Oye!!! Monstruo mira ese cartel-sakura le dio una mirada fulminante que eso quería decir "no me llames monstruo"

Si esos son por que dicen sakura kinomoto-yukito por fin hablaba en todo el camino de la pista a la sala de espera-bueno apresurémonos chicos-todos asintieron y se apresuraron.

Buenas tardes ustedes son los que me llamaron a mi casa-dos jóvenes la vieron de arriba abajo-"espero que sean ellos y no confundirme"

Depende si es sakura kinomoto si, si es…-fue interrumpido por la joven que asentía- entonces es un placer señorita kinomoto-sakura estrechaba su mano.

Igualmente, les presento a mi mejor amiga y prima tomoyo daidoji, mi hermano Toya kinomoto y su amigo que también es de la familia yukito tsukishiro-los dos jóvenes al igual que tomoyo, Toya, yikito y sakura hicieron una reverencia como forma de saludo.

Oh disculpe mis modales señorita kinomoto me llamo yelan minato-yelan se le quedo viendo a su compañero para ver que iba a ser.

Sakura se le quedo viendo al joven que estaba a lado de minato era un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello azulado, ojos de color azul que tenia unos lentes que lo hacían ver se atractivo y se veía que se cuidaba, vestía de un traje chino de color negro con morado parecido al de shaoran pero en negro y morado.

Luego miro a minato y el era un joven algo alto, de piel blanca, su cabello era de color dorado y sus ojos color azul, también se veía que se cuidaba y vestía un traje chino de color negro, pero también era atractivo.

Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte-sakura lo miraba extraño como diciendo "te conozco por que yo no lo creo"-veo que no me recuerdas bien soy eriol hiragizawa-sakura lo veía sorprendida no lo podía creer era eriol, eriol se acerco a sakura y le dio un beso en la mano a tomoyo le hizo igual.

Con que tú eres el famoso Clow ¿eh?- Toya lo veía con desconfianza

Si, es un placer conocer al hermano de sakura-eriol le ofreció la mano a Toya y el respondió no de buena gana pero respondió.

Nos volvemos a ver yikito y tomoyo-lo decía humor la directa era mas para yikito que para tomoyo.

Es un verdadera sorpresa eriol verte aquí-dijo tomoyo todavía no lo creía.

Eriol rió-bueno después tendremos tiempo de platicar, por ahora hay que irnos, 2 autos nos esperan como lo avía dicho yelan-todos asintieron.

Los 6 se iban a legando y se paran en donde hay un estacionamiento especifico por que este tenia autos de lujo, limosinas, autos deportivos, etc. Se pararon en un lugar donde avía dos carros elegantes de color negro, todos estaban impresionados por el carrito que les tocaba.

Este es el carro, nos tendremos que dividir en tres si les parece-dijo yelan, todos estuvieron de acuerdo-bueno ¿Cómo iremos?-todos se cayeron al suelo con las piernas arriba (tipo anime/la serie)

Bueno creo que, tu yelan tienes que ir con el hermano de la señorita kinomoto, para explicarle por que están aquí ¿no crees?-yelan lo miro por un segundo y luego voltio a ver a Toya-si estoy de acuerdo-"eso creo"

Bueno en ese entonces nos vamos-dijo eriol

Todos entraron en coches diferentes, sakura, tomoyo y eriol en un carro y Toya, yikito y yelan en otro, cuando sakura se subió al carro se quedo pensando sentía que algo se le olvidaba, pero como no recordaba se subió, estaban esperando mientras el chofer subía las maletas, sakura avía dicho que ellos podían subirlas pero el chofer dijo que no la iba a dejar hacer eso, mientras el trabajara para ella y el viviera no la iba a dejar, mas sakura no entendió por que el chofer le dijo que mientras trabajara para ella. (nota en el coche 1 va sakura, tomoyo y eriol en el 2 va Toya, yikito y yelan ñ.n)

……………………………………………………………………………………

DENTRO DEL AUTO 1

Bueno hiragizawa para que quieren a sakura aquí-sakura asintió estando de acuerdo con tomoyo eriol que estaba mirando por la ventana se voltio viéndola cara a cara, tomoyo vio como en sus lentes se perdían sus ojos es mas no podía ver sus ojos, veía como en la cara de eriol crecía una gran sonrisa y eso no le gusto lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "algo planea o algo sucedió, pero si algo sucede llamarían al joven li y no a sakura o ¿no?"

Eriol me estas asustando-dijo una sakura algo asustada

Lo siento, no era mi intención sakura pero eso te lo tengo que decir en la casa-sakura bajo la mirada ya resignada-pero te aseguro que vamos a contestar todas tus dudas no te preocupes flor de cerezo-tomoyo estaba filmando si que los dos se dieran cuenta, por otra parte sakura estaba roja por lo que avía dicho eriol.

Bueno platíquenme que han sido de sus vidas-eriol quería saber que avían echo las dos desde 5-año que no las veía, claro que a veces le escribía a sakura y a tomoyo y claro que ellas también pero no pasaban mas allá de la escritura.

Bueno de la mía no mucho-dijo sakura tomoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sakura.

Como que no mucho sakura, te han pasado demasiadas cosas y has hecho demasiados logro señorita-sakura ya estaba resignada tomoyo otra vez iba a empezar-mira eriol de la vida de sakurita han sido muchas cosas como que esta en el grupo de valet, en el equipo de atletismos, ah la convencí de que se metiera al coro por que tiene una voz hermosa es mas ya me supero pero bueno y es solista en el coro, que mas…-sakura suplicaba que a tomy se le olvidara las demás cosas, esta bien que participara en muchas cosas pero no era para tanto, pero hoy no era su día de suerte por que tomy se acordó de que mas hacia, mientras eriol estaba entretenido por todo lo que decía tomoyo de sakura pero ala vez sorprendido por todo lo que sakura hacia y si veía que hacia ejercicio-así también esta en el equipo de básquetbol, esta en el equipo de arco, también entro en el equipo de tenis, gimnasia, es capitana de porritas como de básquetbol, tenis, arco, gimnasia, atletismo y de valet, pero bueno sigamos en la lista-eriol asintió 0-0-sabe tocar el violín, la flauta, el piano y la guitarra eléctrica, ah si me olvidaba de lo mas importante usa la espada perfectamente y practica artes marciales, es mas la ropa que trae horita es la que usa para practicar-eriol 0-0 estaba impresionado por todo lo que hacia sakura talvez en un día, mientras sakura no encontraba donde esconderse para que no la vieran estaba mas que roja si es que se puede mas, pero eriol pensaba algo.

"que practique artes marciales y use la espada me sirve de mucho"-sakura que tantas cosas ases ñ.ñ-dijo eriol- y de tu vida daidoji-tomoyo se quedo pensando.

Haaaaaa de mi vida nada, solo ayudando a sakura asiéndole trajes, estoy en el equipo de tenis, básquetbol, coro y gimnasia ah y filmando a sakura como siempre-a tomoyo le salían estrellas de los ojos-eso es todo de mi vida jajaja.

Así siguió la plática de esos tres jóvenes sin darse cuenta de que algo les faltaba, hasta que el chofer les dijo que ya avían llegado tomoyo y sakura estaban sorprendidas por aquella casa es mas no era casa si no mansión, era mas grande que la casa de shaoran y era de dos pisos.

La casa estaba compuesta de hermosos jardines, sus árboles eran figuras de cosas muy diferentes como Ángeles, rosas, pájaros, etc. Tenia una fuente con jarrones de sementó pero esos jarrones tenían marcas chinas y rosas donde se paraban los pájaros, el jardín era grande con muchas flores, árboles, etc. El pasto era verde intenso se veía que lo cuidaban.

Por favor pasen-dijo yelan, sakura, tomoyo y los demás pasaron a la casa, avía sirvientes esperándolos los sirvientes hicieron una pequeña reverencia como saludo de bienvenida y se fueron a sus quía seres-bueno pasemos a la oficina para hablar el por que están aquí-todos pasaron por los enormes pasillos de la mansión avía muchos cuartos pero ellos se pararon en uno en especifico, se metieron a la oficina la oficina tenia asientos de cuero, libreros con muchos libros por leer, la mesa de trabajo que tenia una agenda, una pluma y la lámpara de mano.

Bueno empecemos que quieren que les conteste-dijo eriol sentándose en una silla rodante, mientras yelan lo imitaba- por favor siéntanse-todos se sentaron como fueron las ordenes de eriol, pero las preguntas no tardaron.

Sakura fue la primera en preguntar-para que me llamaron-eriol era el que iba a contestar esa pregunta

Sakura ¿tu papá ya murió? ¿No?-sakura sorprendida por su pregunta asintió-bueno hay algo que no te dije, te acuerdas que te dije que clow tenia dos mitades-sakura asintió-bueno tu papa era la otra mitad-todos se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban.

¿Qué? ¿Como puede ser si mi papa no tenia poderes?-dijo Toya algo desesperado

Estas equivocado tu papa si tenia poderes pero no se los dijo por quererlos proteger, es mas el sabia que sakura, tu, li y yo teníamos poderes-dijo eriol estaba serio tenia que ir poco a poco para no lastimar a sakura, cuando algo amarillo sale de repente de una mochilita de sakura.

Entonces por eso el señor fijitaka me miraba extraño, el sabia quien era en realidad-dijo kero por fin entrando en la conversación

Que gusto de verte kerberos, y si tienes razón por eso te veía así-dijo eriol serio

Sakura estaba muy distraída por la noticia que no se dio cuenta que kero ya avía salido de la mochila y que ahora estaba participando en la conversación.

¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Toya todavía desesperado sakura no salía de su estado de chock.

Tu papá no es japonés ni tiene el apellido kinomoto, kinomoto es el apellido de tu mamá sakura y no de tu papá, el les puso ese apellido para que no sospecharan, su verdadero apellido es long, y tiene la nacionalidad de chino-eriol todavía estaba serio

Entonces yo no soy sakura kinomoto-eriol asintió-es sakura long-eriol también asintió a eso-mi papa es Fijitaka long ¿no?-dijo sakura hablaba desesperada ahora ya fuera del chock.

Si, tu papa dejo un testamento y nosotros lo tenemos-sakura y todos los de más se le quedaron mirando extraño como diciendo: como esta eso o ¿Qué?

Tu papa antes vivía en china, luego se fue a Japón y ahí conoció a tu mama Nadesko kinomoto, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo ósea tu hermano Toya, luego tu mama y tu papa regresaron a hong kong y tuvieron un hija de nacionalidad china, llamada sakura long, luego de tenerte fijitaka y nadesko se fueron a Japón así nadesko murió en Japón y no en china por que si no estuvieras viviendo aquí y no en Japón-sakura estaba impresionada por todo lo que decía eriol no quería creerle pero tenia que creerle-por eso no recuerdas nada, pero tu hermano si.-sakura voltio a ver a su hermano con angustia.

Por eso se me hacia conocida china-eriol afirmo a eso.-pero eso quiere decir que yo soy japonés y sakura es china ¿no?-eriol asintió

Clow por que no lo dijiste antes- yue hablo de repente ya en su verdadera forma.

Por que las palabras de mi otra mitad, era que se los dijera cuando el muriera-yue estaba serio mas de lo normal las cosas no iban nada bien.

Yo creo que hay que aceptar las cosas como son hermano-sakura estaba mas angustiada que nunca y no culpaba a su papa es mas le agradecía por todo lo que avía echo por ella

-Toya suspiro con deje de resignación-esta bien, pero que dejo mi padre en el testamento que dice-eriol saca del escritorio un fólder de color amarillo.

Esta aquí todo-Toya se tranquilizo por que tenía que prepararse para lo que venia- y esto es lo que dice:

FIJITAKA LONG:

A esta hora mi otra mitad, debe de haberles dicho todo, también quiero pedirles mis mas sinceros perdones por no decirles nada a ustedes mis queridos hijos, quiero decirles que no tenia otra opción quiero que sepan que mi intención no era ocultarles las cosas y hacerlos sufrir, sino era que no podía decirles, también a ti mi querido Toya quería decirte que cuides de tu hermana y que yo sabia lo de tus poderes como los de tu hermana, los amigos de tu hermana, tantos como los tuyos y ahí tienes la respuesta de donde sacases los poderes, también sabia de la existencia de los guardianes yue y kero y quiero decirles que cuiden por favor de sakura se que la dejare en buenas manos, a ti mi querida sakura espero que seas una gran maga, que siempre creas en ti misma no importa las caídas ni las bajadas de la vida, tienes que tener fe en ti misma, se que tu vas a usar tu poder para el bien y no para el mal, mi pequeña sobrina tomoyo se que tu quieres mucho a sakura y que la cuidas gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hija con tu amistad, quiero decirles que las cosas que les deje a Toya y sakura fueron la mansión de hong kong, los autos, etc. se que hay un nuevo secretario y es yelan minato, el será tu compañero de escuela sakura, espero que lo traten bien y se lleven bien, bueno a mi otra mitad quiero decirle gracias por ayudarle a mi hija, y que siga asiendo lo correcto se que seguirás ayudando a mi hija, te la encargo de que la vas a informar muy bien, bueno este es nuestro adiós.

ATTE:

FIJITAKA LONG

Sakura como los demás no podían creer lo que escuchaban, menos yue y kero que ya lo esperaban pero se sentina mal por sakura todo avía sido de golpe para ella, sakura ya no estaba en chock sino que las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas no las podía controlar ya no aguantaba mas ya no, Toya por su parte le agradecía a su papa y deseaba que estuviera con ellos, tomoyo agradecía que su tío la recordara.

Bueno esta es la casa que tu padre menciona sakura, los autos están a tu disposición, ya te anotamos a una escuela y se llama shuyo mañana empiezas si te parece bien y también te llevara le chofer a la escuela como no sabes el camino así la escuela-sakura asiente aun con su dolor-¿tu uniforme lo travistes verdad?-sakura afirmo un si con la mirada-bueno por que en esa escuela llevan el mismo uniforme, tu, daidoji, yelan, y yo iremos con tigo en los mismos salones ya nos encargamos de eso-eriol suavizo su mirada seria y la transformo a una gentil.

No te preocupes eriol, por mi parte me pueden llevar una vez en coche para que me aprenda el camino de ida y vuelta de la escuela-tomoyo también asintió a eso que decía sakura.

Estoy de acuerdo con sakura, hiragizawa es bueno caminar n-n- dijo tomoyo eriol asiente y luego mira a yelan.

Por mi no te preocupes así tendremos mas tiempo de conocernos-dijo yelan

Bueno se nos fue el día vamos a cenar-dijo eriol con su hermosa sonrisa, eriol salio de la oficina y todos lo imitaron.

Caminaron por unos pasillos largos, que tenían pinturas chinas, floreros, etc.

Se pararon en una puerta enorme era de madera y tenia estampados chinos, a sakura se le hacia hermosa, entraron y avía un besa enorme para 14 personas y era muy bonita tenia una tela color blanca con flores y cerezos, se sentaron y unos sirvientes entraron con la comida les sirvieron.

Bueno solo quiero decir gracias por la comida-dijo sakura y todos la imitaron

Así en pesaron a comer sin preocupación kero también estaba comiendo pero dulce así paso toda la comida en silencio nadie decía nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Sakura tengo que avisarte que tú tienes un clan como heredera long, los long es una dinastía muy famosa en china, es mas, es la mas poderosa que existe en magia y dinero, todo mundo conoce esta dinastía pero hubo una época que desapareció el heredero, ósea tu padre que se fue a vivir a Japón-sakura ponía mucha atención a todo lo que decía eriol, pero si entendía todo lo que decía-y te quiero decir si mañana puedes ir a una junta muy importante para tu clan-sakura asiente-ah si, aquí tenesmos la ropa que tienes que usar para las juntas es cómoda y también la puedes usar cuando tengas combate si tu lo prefieres-sakura también asiente a eso-la junta es mañana en la tarde después de la escuela.

Sakura estaba mareada era mucho por un día, pero bueno lo tenia que hacer tenia las fuerza y las ganas de hacerlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN UNA MANSIÓN DE HONG KONG

Un joven estaba acostado en su cama bajo la luz de la luna cuando de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta, llamaban a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc,

Si, ¿Quién es?-dijo el joven.

Soy yo tu madre-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Pasa madre-dijo la mujer entro y se sentó a lado de su hijo.

¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Un problema?-la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Acaba de regresar la dinastía long, encontraron al heredero o heredera-el joven no creía lo, que escuchaba- y mañana tienes una junta con el o ella-dijo la mujer con una risa.

No lo puedo creer, a regresado la dinastía mas grande y poderosa de todas ¿Quién será el heredero?-dijo el joven la mujer elevo los hombros en seña de que no sabia-bueno mañana tengo el honor de conocerlo-su madre afirmo.

………………………………………………………………………………….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin termine!!!!!!!!!! Este es uno de mis capítulos terminados espero que les guste bueno bye, ah por favor mande reviews. ñ-n a o a presento a sakura long, va a ser nuestra nueva alumna-¿sakura eres tu?

¿Qué hace "el" aquí?- voy a matarlo déjame yikito-tomoyo no lo puedo creer-

¿Qué a sido de tu vida sakura? Y ¿Por qué te apellidas long?-tu lo planeaste ¿no?

Hiragizawa pero ¿que hacen aquí?

NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: un asunto importante y un rencuentro2


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero con eso de la escuela y mucha tarea quiero agradecer a Amelia Salazar muchas gracias!!! Agradecimientos:

Kary2507

Luna-box

Katiuska

Esmeraldy

Ángel seiru

Gabyhyatt

Muchas gracias a todos

Bueno aquí los dejo con mis capitulo numero 4 ñ.n

……………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 4

……………….

UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE Y UN REENCUENTRO II

………………………………………………………………..

EN UNA MANSIÓN DE HONG KONG

Su madre se acababa de ir dejándolo solo, por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos distintos, no lo podía creer lo que le avían avisado tenia que ponerse mañana su traje especial para juntas y batallas de su clan, para poder estar presentable para el heredero (a) tenia que representar a su clan, pero bueno ya era tarde y mañana tenia que ir a la escuela, tenia un presentimiento muy raro.

Mejor me voy a costar-dijo mirando su reloj- ¿Qué? Ya es muy tarde son las 9:30, bueno a dormir se a dicho-se dispuso adormir tranquilo sin que nada lo molestara.

………………………………………………………………………………….

EN LA MANSIÓN LONG

Sakura yo creo que ya deberías dormirte-dijo eriol

¿eh? Si, pero una pregunta-eriol quedo algo desconcertado por la mirada seria que tenia sakura-me dijiste que tu y yelan están en esa escuela, pero no nos toco el mismo salón o me ¿equivoco?-eriol negó con la cabeza

"por desgracia no te equivocas flor de cerezo"-No, no te equivocas pero en algunas clases nos toco juntos-sakura puso una sonrisa que alivio a eriol-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sakura, tomoyo las llevo a su cuarto-las aludidas afirmaron-buenas noches a todos, yelan me haces un favor-yelan asintió-lleva a long y tsukishiro a sus habitaciones-yelan asintió y se alejo con los dos jóvenes- kero duermes con sakura ¿verdad?- kero asintió-bueno en marcha

Se dirigieron a una puerta grande cerca de una mesita que tenia un retrato de el papa de sakura pero de joven y con vestimentas chinas junto a el estaba una mujer cargando a una bebe también con vestimentas chinas y un niño de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Sakura supuso que es bebe era ella y el niño su hermano se paro un momento y eriol y tomoyo se dieron cuenta.

Veo que ya encontraste una foto de tu familia pero en hong kong-dijo eriol, sakura asentía sin quitarle la vista al retrato, dejo de mirarla para ver a eriol y tomoyo.

Sigamos por favor-eriol y tomoyo asintieron.

Pasaron la puerta, y daba a un gran pasillo, que era largo con estampados chinos, floreros, retratos, mesitas y lámparas. Sakura estaba maravillada no podía creer que esa fuera su casa y la de su hermano para ella era hermosa, seguía su camino viendo lo que avía alrededor luego doblaron a la derecha, luego se pararon en una puerta de madera.

Bueno tomoyo este es tu cuarto-dijo abriendo la puerta enseñando el contenido tomoyo quedo maravillada con su nuevo cuarto por ahora-bueno tomoyo te dejo para que te instales-tomoyo asintió, los dos jóvenes se alejaron, tomoyo los perdió de vista y se metió a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas, pero como ya era muy noche no las arreglaría todo a horita, así que arreglo lo necesario y se fue a dormir.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

EN EL PASILLO DE LA MANSIÓN LONG

Eriol esta conduciendo a sakura a su nuevo cuarto, mientras sakura pensaba que su vida iba a cambiar hora en adelante, tenía un presentimiento muy raro, pensaba en varias cosas que ahora tiene un clan, su papa no se apellida kinomoto si no long. Ella era de nacionalidad china y para rematar tenia que representar a su clan en una junta con otro clan pero a yelan se le tuvo que olvidar el nombre así que seria junta de desconocidos para ella. Eriol se dio cuenta de que sakura estaba muy callada así que rompió el hielo.

Se que es mucho presión para ti, aunque tienes mucho poder casi estas por el nivel de clow-sakura quedo paralizada como podía el saber lo que pensaba-pero ¿sabes algo?-sakura negó con la cabeza-se que tu sakurita lo vas a hacer excelente, también te prometo que voy a ayudar en lo que pueda-sakura se puso feliz sabiendo que eriol la apoyaba le regalo un hermosa sonrisa de las que solo ella sabia dar, sakura se acerco a eriol y este se puso nervioso cuando sintió un calido abrazo, el correspondió de buena manera.

Que fue eso-dijo un paralizado y nervioso eriol-"sakura muchas gracias necesitaba ese abrazo de tu parte"

Una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi eriol-sakura le sonrió y eriol le regreso el gesto-de veras muchas gracias.

Eriol negó con la cabeza-no es nada, lo ago con mucho gusto-sakura sonrió a eso.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que ya avían llegado a su ahora cuarto, cunado eriol se paro frente a una gran puerta de madera con estampados chinos, la madera era de roble, sakura se quedo maravillada, eriol la miraba con ternura, para el parecía como a una niña que le dan un helado.

Bueno sakura este es tu nuevo cuarto-sakura puso toda su atención en eriol-recuerda mañana tienes junta y la entrada de la escuela es a las 7:00 a.m.-dijo eriol pero a sus adentros se reía-"de seguro todavía se queda dormida"-eriol se empezó a reír, mientras sakura tenia una gota en la cabeza.

De que te ríes-eriol paro de reír, pensaba que se estaba riendo en su mente pero para mala suerte de el, no era así.

¿Yo?-sakura asentía-de nada, bueno es hora de dormir-dijo eriol recobrando su compostura.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro, cuando vio su contenido, una cama que tenia unas sabanas color azul cielo, también avía un escritorio, un closet muy grande que decía grande, enorme, un baño privado, un balcón que tenia puertas corredizas lo cuales le encantaba, donde también podía ver el hermoso jardín de la casa, pero también el paisaje y la ciudad, también tenia una tele y un teléfono.

Bueno me voy, que descanses-dijo eriol.

Si, igual mente ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, gracias n-n-eriol le sonrió para ella eso quería decir un "de nada".

Eriol se retiro dejando sola a sakura, sakura tenia curiosidad por ese closet así que lo abrió, para su sorpresa avía ropa china muy bonita, en medio de un conjunto encontró una nota:

Querida sakura:

Sakura esta ropa es tuya nosotros te la compramos para ti, espero se a tu agrado, aquí esta tu traje de batallas y juntas de clan. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, ¡ah! Por cierto la el comedor esta de tu cuarto, doblas a la derecha, pasas dos pasillos y luego doblas otra vez a la derecha.

Atte.

Tu amigo eriol

Sakura termino de leer la nota y sonrió, bostezó, tranquila se puso un vestido de dormir color blanco, acomodo la cama para poder dormir, se acostó y de inmediato se durmió.

……………………………………………………………………………………

AL SIGUENTE DÍA EN LA MANSIÓN LONG

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, dejando ver los rayos del sol, a lado de la ventana una joven descansaba, un rayo de sol le dio en la cara, la joven abrió los ojos de dejando ver unas hermosa esmeraldas, bostezo para luego sentarse en la cama, la joven vio que a su lado descansaba un peluche coro amarillo, le sonrió con ternura lo miro por un rato y luego se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, era temprano eran las 5:45 a.m., se acerco a la puerta y salio del cuarto, siguió las indicaciones de eriol para ir al comedor aunque no quería ir al comedor si no a la cocina, pero la cocina esta cerca del comedor así que se dispuso a ir al comedor, recorrió los largos pasillos y como lo dijo eriol doblo a la derecha, iba pasando dos pasillos cuando miro el pasillo izquierdo le dio curiosidad ese pasillo al fondo de este nada mas avía una puerta, pero no le dio importancia así que sigo su camino.

"si esta casa es mía y de mi hermano, es muy grande y tiene muchos pasillos ñ-ñ-pensaba sakura mientras caminaba, pero no se dio cuenta de que ya avía doblado otra vez a la derecha, cuando llego, se encontró a eriol, tomoyo y a yelan esperándola.

Bueno días- dijo sakura con una sonrisa y sentándose.

Buenos días-respondieron los 3.

Yo pensé que te ibas a levantar mas tarde-dijo eriol con sorna (para los que no sepan sorna significa: burla) pero también un poco divertido-"creo que me e equivocado y también creo que si a cambiado sakurita" o-o

No ya no me levanto tarde, es mas ya no necesito el despertador-dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa-bueno gracias por esperarme a desayunar, pero esperen- todos se pararon en seco-¿Quién hizo el desayuno?—todos se cayeron de las sillas-jejeje, lo siento ñ-n.

No te preocupes sakura-dijo eriol de repente-yo hice el desayuno-diciendo esto, sakura se sonrojo por lo que avía echo, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que erio, yelan y tomoyo se empezaron a reír.

Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos-dijo yelan mirando su reloj, pero por fin hablando, todos asintieron, dándole la razón a yelan-por que ya son las 6:00 a.m.-todos espesaron a comer, después de sus desayunos, todos se retiraron del comedor, para dirigirse a sus cuartos y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Sakura, tomoyo, eriol y yelan ya estaban listos, tomoyo llevaba una coleta y sakura tenía el cabello suelto, pero se puso una cinta de color blanco que lleva un moño un poco arriba de las orejas. Eriol tenia el mismo uniforme nada mas que de niño su uniforme esta compuesto de una blusa blanca de manga corta en su manga derecha tiene el escudo de una estrella con alas, tiene dos bolsas y una corbata color negro, ellos tenían dos opciones pantalón o bermuda, pero el tenia un pantalón, tenia una abertura para el cinturón negro, unas calcetas hasta el tobillo que hacían juego con la corbata y el cinturón, uno guantes blancos que en el borde lleva azul y unos botines color blancos. Yelan tenía el mismo uniforme que eriol.

Bueno creo que estamos todos, entonces hay que irnos-todos asintieron se fueron por la puerta principal, pasaron por el jardín y luego fueron al estacionamiento ahí los esperaba un chofer.

Buenos días-dijeron los 4 asiendo una reverencia.

Buenos días-dijo el chofer imitándolos.

Bueno será mejor que los lleva a la escuela o llegaran tarde-dijo el chofer, todos asintieron, se subieron al coche, eriol iba a delante como copiloto, sakura, tomoyo y yelan se fueron atrás.

Sakura y tomoyo miraron todo lo que pasaba, los árboles con flores de cerezo, los jardines de los demás, las fuentes, los niños caminando al kinder, las mama corriendo tras de ellos, estaban maravilladas, aunque ya era la segunda vez que iban a hong kong, pero como no era su país, no sabían ni sus costumbres ni conocían la ciudad.

Que bonito ¿verdad sakura?-dijo tomoyo, sakura voltio a verla y asintió-será un perfecto escenario para grabarte sakura-a tomoyo le salía un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras a sakura le salía una gota-te veras maravillosa, el titulo será sakura en hong kong-sakura reía nerviosamente. Mientras que yelan veía la escena divertido si que la heredera era bonita como lo dijo eriol, pero también era amable y dulce.

Bueno chicas llegamos-dijo eriol agarrándolos desprevenidos.-esta es la escuela shuyo.

Tomoyo y sakura vieron la escuela y si que era grande, tenia unos hermosos jardines, fuentes, bancas para sentarse, árboles de cerezo, hasta normales, estacionamientos, también tenia flores, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que avía un circulo de flores que era la forma del escudo de la escuela, todos afuera se quedaban viendo el auto que estaba parado nada ni mas ni menos que un mercedes benz s class, estaban maravillados, lo eriol y yelan bajaron, eriol fue así la puerta de sakura y le abrió la puerta, yelan a tomoyo, sakura esta sonrojada por el gesto de eriol, mientras los demás decían que "bonito auto y que bonitas chicas" sobre todo el grupo masculino, las chicas decían "deben de ser ricas y tengo que conocerlas son muy bonitas", sakura estaba roja por que todos la miraban a ella y a tomoyo eran el centro de atracción y a sakura eso no le gustaba.

Los 4 empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, los demás siguieron con su rutina si dejar el tema de "¿Quiénes son ellos?", mientras sakura trataba de relajarse hasta que lo consiguió, eriol los llevo a la dirección para confirmarle a la directora que ya estaban aquí las nuevas alumnas, entraron a la dirección, ahí estaba una señora como de 35 años para sakura, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, piel blanca, se vea que era dulce, hasta que ella hablo al ver a eriol y yelan.

¿En que le puedo servir joven hiragizawa?- dijo la directora con voz dulce.

Se acuerda que le dije que 2 amigas mías iban a venir y que las iba a inscribir aquí-dijo eriol, la directora asintió- bueno directora misuki aquí están-dijo eriol empujando a sakura y tomoyo, la directora las vio con ternura, ella avía visto sus expedientes y eran muy buenas en la escuela de Japón, sobre todo la castaña de ojos esmeralda, avía leído que la castaña avía participado en muchos concursos como de canto, etc. Y era muy bueno en los estudios.

Buenas días señoritas-dijo la directora, levantándose y asiendo una reverencia-es un gusto conocerlas, y es un honor tenerlas aquí.

Buenos días directora-dijeron las 2 y asiendo una reverencia-y el gusto es de nosotros, directora.

Bueno chicas su salón es el 2-C-la directora les dio un papel-este papel es para que se integren al grupo-las chicas asintieron.

Bueno nos vamos-dijo eriol, los demás asintieron, y se fueron alejando hasta que desaparecieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

CERCA DE LA ESCUELA SHUYO

Un joven corría lo más rápido que podía o si no iba a llegar tarde, se maldecía por haberse levantado tarde, nuca se lo iba a perdonar, como era que ahora que no tenía problemas para levantarse resulta que ahora los tiene.

Vio que todo estaba normal, llegaba a tiempo cuando a unos cuantos centímetros, toco el timbre de entrada, se maldecía, hoy si que tenia mala suerte pero en fin se apuro, a entrar a la escuela.

……………………………………………………………………………………

DENTRO DEL PLANTEL SHUYO

La campana acababa de sonar así que se apuro para ir a clases, era su primer día y no quería quedar mal, su amiga iba a lado de ella, por suerte les tocaba juntas y eso la animaba mas, estuvieron buscando el salón que fuera 2-C hasta que lo encontraron, parecía que el maestro ya avía llegado.

Tocaron la puerta, mientras le s respondían que pasaran, abrió la puerta, y paso al salón.

¿En que les puedo ayudar señoritas?-pregunto el profesor, mientras la chicas le daban un papel, los demás estaban impresionados eran las mismas chicas que bajaron de carro lujoso.

¡Ah! Ya veo-dijo el profesor sabiendo que hacían esas chicas ahí-clase-todos dejaron de platicar y le pusieron atención al profesor-tenemos una nuevas alumnas, chicas preséntense-las aludidas asintieron.

Mi nombre es tomoyo daidoji soy de Japón, tengo 17 años y vengo a estudiar aquí por un tiempo- dijo tomoyo, tomoyo miro a su compañera que estaba ahí parada como si nada, mientras sakura pensaba lo que le avía dicho eriol "sakura tiene que usar tu apellido verdadero y nacionalidad"

Se decidió y dio un paso a delante.

Mi nombre es sakura long soy de china, tengo 17 años y también como mi amiga vengo a estudiar por un tiempo- sakura pudo oír ¡ah! De desilusión, eso hizo que se sonrojara.

Bueno señoritas, vamos a….-el maestro fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, y daba paso a un Joven agitado.

Lo siento por llegar tarde, maestro-dijo el joven, para después desviar su mirada a dos jóvenes ahí paradas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue esa chica de cabello castaño, pero lo mas curioso fue cuando la castaña lo miro, y el pudo ver esas hermosa esmeraldas parecía como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo,

Ajito su cabeza dado a saber que se estaba volviendo loco.

Bueno joven esta ves se la paso pero que no vuelva a pasar-dijo el maestro, el aludido asintió, así que se fue a sentar a su lugar-bueno chicas, usted se sentara enfrente del joven que acaba de llegar-dijo el maestro a sakura para luego señalar al recién, este por su parte se sonrojo por ser señalado, sakura camino a su nuevo lugar hasta llegar y sentarse- y usted a lado de su amiga-tomoyo asintió, camino a su nuevo asiento.

Sakura no se sentía rara por que sabia que tomoyo estaba con ella, aunque eriol y yelan también estaban con ella pero en otro salón, mientras tanto el joven que se sienta atrás de sakura, no puso atención a toda la clase por estarse fijando el la joven castaña, así paso todo el día hasta que fue la salida, la vio desvanecerse por la puerta decidió ir se a su casa y relajarse, por que tenia que ir a una junta importante.

……………………………………………………………………………………

EN EL PORTON DE LA ESCUELA SHUYO

Los esperaba el coche que los avía traído en la mañana, ella decía que podía regresar a casa su auto, pero eriol y yelan no la dejaban, mientras tomoyo grababa con gusto la escena divertida, sakura se resignó y se subió al coche.

Sakura cuando lleguemos a la casa te bañas, te pones el traje el cual vas a llevar y yo me en cargare, ya veras sakura te veras hermosa-tomoyo no aguanto mas y saco su cámara de grabar, mientras los de mas se le salía una gota de la cabeza.

Estaban que no podían escapar de tomoyo, sakura no sabía como esconderse, pero su salvación que el chofer les dijera que ya avían llegado a la mansión, sakura salio corriendo del mercedes, corrió lo más posible, entro en su cuarto así que decidió ir se a bañar, entro en el baño y lo miro por un minuto era bonito y pensándolo bien, no avía visto el baño desde que llego, pero bueno se tenia que apurar si no quería llegar tarde, se metió a la tina y sintió el agua tibia como le callo en el cuerpo y sintió como se relajaba su cuerpo avía sido un día difícil, se apura a bañarse y termino, agarro la toalla que estaba cerca de ella y se seco, salio del baño en rollada con la toalla y empezó a buscar su traje que se iba a poner para la reunión, encontró el traje que buscaba lo puso sobre la cama y se acerco a la puerta y le puso seguro, se quito la toalla y se puso su ropa interior,

Camino hacia el conjunto que estaba compuesto de:

Era un vestido azul, con estampados chinos color blanco, con mangas justas y hombros abombachados, con una abertura mas arriba de la mutad de la pierna, pero adentro tiene un pequeño short, el cuello lo tenia cubierto y tenia dos botones para abrochar pero ella los dejo sin abrochar, una pulsera de 3.5 centímetros color negra y unos zapatos color azul pero en la horilla tenia blanco (nota: son como los que tiene shaoran en la serie en donde ocupa su traje ceremonial los zapatos verdes que el usa) se fijo en el espejo y le encantaba el traje y le quedaba bien, fue a la puerta y le quito el seguro, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa tomoyo ya estaba ahí parada esperándola.

Que bueno que ya saliste-dijo su amiga entrando a su cuarto-pero que bonita te ves sakura se sorprenderán cuando te vean-dijo tomoyo ilusionada, mientras sakura reía nerviosamente-pero te vas a ver a un mas bonita cuando te arreglé-sakura se resignó y se fue a sentar cerca del tocador par que tomoyo la peinara.

Tomoyo empezó a peinarla, la peinaba por aquí, la peinaba por allá, hasta que termino, sakura se miro al espejo y le gusto como se veía, tomoyo si que peinaba, tomoyo le hizo dos cebollas arriba pero de estas colgaban dos coletas y el fleco se lo dejo a lado.

Gracias tomoyo, te quedo muy bien-dijo sakura agradecida con tomoyo, tomoyo por su parte negó con la cabeza.

No es nada, a demás tiene que estar muy hermosa par que todos se impresionen-sakura le regalo una sonrisa-pero tengo algo que darte-a sakura le salía un signo de pregunta-ten, espero te guste, te lo compre, pero quería dártelo en un día especial-dijo tomoyo con ternura, sakura miraba lo que le avía dado tomy, y vio que era una cadena de oro y este tenia un dije del ying y yang.

Gracias tomy, como no me iba a gustar-dijo sakura muy alegre.

Bueno sakura ahí que bajar para que los demás te vean, y a demás no has visto a tu hermano desde que llegaste-dijo tomoyo

¡Ni a mí!!!-una vocecita se escuchaba detrás de tomy, sakura y tomoyo voltearon para ver de quien era esa vocecita, cuando voltearon vieron a kero.

Kero me asustaste-dijo sakura con la mano en el corazón, mientras tomoyo reía.

Lo siento, pero es que no me saludaste cuando llegaste-dijo el pequeño guardián que empezaba a llorar, sakura se le acerco y lo abrazo.

¡Hay kero!-dijo mirándolo con ternura- me perdonas por no saludarte-kero la vio y dudo por un momento.

Si pero me traes dulces-sakura y tomoyo se cayeron de espalda

Jejeje esta bien-dijo sakura con una gota en la cabeza

Bueno sakura nos tenemos que ir-dijo tomoyo, mientras kero la veía con cara de "donde van"-sakura tiene una junta kero-tomoyo pudo oír un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Los 3 salieron del cuarto, apara ir a la sala donde se supone iban a encontrar a su hermano y a yukito, caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala.

Hola-dijo sakura

Hola pequeña sakura-dijo yukito con una sonrisa

Hola monstruo-dijo su hermano, sakura le dio su mirada fulminante.

Buenas tardes-dijo apareciendo eriol en la sala, voltio a ver a sakura y quedo impresionado por como se veía sakura con el traje-"que bonita se ve con el traje".

Buenas tardes long, daidoji y tsukishiro-dijo también apareciendo yelan.

Yelan por favor dime sakura y a mi hermano Toya-yelan asintió.

A mi tomoyo por favor-dijo tomoyo estando de acuerdo con sakura.

Por favor a mi llámame yikito-yukito sonrió con su usual sonrisa.

Bueno creo que el jefe del otro clan no tarda-dijo eriol.

¡Si!-respondieron todos

Mientras platícame como te fue en la escuela-dijo eriol, sakura asintió.

……………………………………………………………………………………

CERCA DE LA MANSIÓN LONG

Una merced benz s 550 se acercaba a la mansión long, era la hora de la junta,

El auto se estaciono a las afueras de la mansión, dejando paso a un joven que bajaba del coche, le abrieron las puertas ya avían avisado a los dueños que el jefe del clan ya avía llegado, los sirvientes lo condujeron a la sala de reuniones, y le dijeron que a horita llegaba con quien iba a reunirse, el asedio y los sirvientes se fueron dejándolo solo con su secretario, pero también era su amigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………

EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA MANSIÓN LONG

Sakura caminaba rápidamente le acababan de avisar que el jefe del otro clan ya avía llega, yelan la trataba de alcanzar se suponía que el tenia que estar con ella por ser su secretario, y amigo, yelan la guió a la sala de reuniones, hasta que llegaron una puerta de madera que era corrediza, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban

Esperándolos, sakura paso primero y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que "el" era su compañero de clase, yelan paso detrás de ella i le ayudo a sentarse, sakura se sentó y luego le sonrió a yelan este le de volvió el gesto.

Al joven tan poco se le paso de desapercibido que la recordaba "ella" era la nueva alumna de su salón, pero pensó que era la secretaria de aquel joven así que no le dio importancia "al diablo" le importaba, se preguntaba que hacia ahí su compañera de clases.

Bueno quiero presentarles a la heredera de los long, sakura long y yo soy su secretario-amigo-dijo yelan, el Jove se quedo impresionado se llamaba sakura pero su apellido era long, pero prefrió guardar la compostura, pero siguió escuchando lo que decían.

Bueno el es el heredero del clan li-dijo el secretario, sakura pensó que avía escuchado mal y pensó "si debí de haber escuchado mal si eso es"-yo también soy su secretario-amigo y su nombre completo es shaoran li.

Sakura se paro rápido de su silla, sin darse cuenta que también lo hizo shaoran.

¿Shaoran/sakura?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, estaban impresionados.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

¡Por fin termine!!! Perdón por la demora es que quería darle un toque sorpresivo,

Pero bueno termine, espero les allá gustado mi capitulo 4, próximamente el 5, bueno quiero decir les que no me e decidido como ponerle al 5 capitulo tengo dos opciones son: preguntas y repuesta o problemas, preguntas y repuestas, por favor si escriben mándenme lo que ustedes opinen, gracias por su atencion, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños, felicitaciones, etc. A despide su amiga yukyme, besos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, mil y un disculpas por no actualizar pronto, pero lo que pesa tengo que hacer un examen de ingreso y he estado estudiando, también por que me estanque con una parte de la historia y ya no sabia que escribir, pero pude avanzarla, espero no los decepcione el capitulo, he recibido muchos mensajes diciéndome que mi historia es muy buena y se los agradezco mucho, bueno aquí los dejo con el capitulo.

CAPITULO 5

………………………………………………………………………………….

PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

…………………………………………………………………………………….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Bueno quiero presentarles a la heredera de los long, sakura long y yo soy su secretario-amigo-dijo yelan, el Jove se quedo impresionado se llamaba sakura pero su apellido era long, pero prefrió guardar la compostura, pero siguió escuchando lo que decían._

_Bueno el es el heredero del clan li-dijo el secretario, sakura pensó que avía escuchado mal y pensó "si debí de haber escuchado mal si eso es"-yo también soy su secretario-amigo y su nombre completo es shaoran li._

_Sakura se paro rápido de su silla, sin darse cuenta que también lo hizo shaoran._

_¿Shaoran/sakura?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, estaban impresionados_

……………………………FIN DEL FLASH BACK…………………………….

Los dos secretarios estaban un poco confundidos, no entendían la situación, pero yelan rompió el hielo.

Ejem…-yelan disimulo un poco para que los dos jóvenes le punieran atención, mientras que el otro secretario que estaba algo confundido- este…-yelan ya estaba fastidiado, ya iba a reclamar cuando se dio cuenta que los dos jóvenes ya tenían toda su atención en el-lo siento por interrumpir, pero quiero hacerles una pregunta-dijo yelan mas tranquilo, mientras que los aludidos asentían-perdonen por intrometerme ¿pero se conocen?- los jóvenes se miraron por un momento mientras que los dos se ponían rojos, luego bajaron los dos la cabeza al mismo tiempo avergonzados por lo ocurrido, hasta que alguien tubo el valor de romper el hielo de los dos jóvenes.

-No te estas entrometiendo, y si nos conocemos yelan-dijo sakura mas tranquila y recobrando su compostura, así que opto por sentarse y seguir con la reunión, los demás la imitaron y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar-"si que este no es mi día, por que todo me tiene que caer de un solo golpazo"-suspiro para seguir hablando-bueno en que ¿puedo ayudarlos?-dijo sakura.

Nosotros venimos, a conocer el heredero o heredera de clan long, que por cierto había desaparecido por mucho tiempo-dijo Izumi, el secretario de shaoran-pero también queremos hacerle una propuesta-sakura levanto una ceja-la propuesta se trata de usted se nuestro aliado y no enemigo-yelan se le quedo mirando al secretario de shaoran para luego mirar a sakura.

¿Por que he de ser su enemiga? Ustedes no me han hecho nada, solo que lo vallan a hacer-dijo sakura seria, lo que no era normal en ella. Shaoran se sorprendió por la seriedad de sakura, pero no dijo nada, fijo su mirada en su secretario.

-Claro que no señorita long, pero queremos hacerle esa oferta, a demás de que nos vendría bien una aliada muy poderosa, aunque yo no se los poderes que usted tiene -dijo izumi, a lo que sakura sonrió.

-No veo por que no, así que acepto a ser su aliada-dijo sakura como última palabra, izumi sonreía por lo que avía logrado, mientras yelan estaba feliz por lo que hizo su ahora amiga, a pesar de que apenas era su primera reunión lo había manejado muy bien y por que sakura ya tenían aliado que ella misma conocía, shaoran por su parte estaba feliz por dentro, sakura ahora en adelante era su aliada, pero tenia que hacerle barias preguntas así que le diría a izumi que le dejara hablar a solas con sakura.

Bueno creo que hemos terminado la reunión-le dijo izumi a todos, pero se dio cuenta de que shaoran se levanto y se dirigía hacia el, mientras sakura y yelan los esperaban para saber que iban a hacer.

Shaoran se acerco a izumi y le susurro-¿izumi me puedes dejar a solas con sakura?- a lo que izumi asintió-gracias-dijo shaoran triunfante.

Disculpa joven-dijo shaoran, yelan lo miro con un signo de interrogación.

Lo siento no le dije mi apellido, soy yelan minato-dijo yelan serio pero con respeto y elegancia.

Bueno joven minato, puedo pedirle una favor-dijo shaoran, yelan asintió-me puede dejar a solas con la señorita long, claro si es que ella quiere-yelan miro a sakura por un rato y esta asintió.

Por mi no hay problema-dijo sakura

Bueno entonces yo me retiro-dijo yelan-con permiso-desapareciendo por la puerta.

Creo que yo también, pero shaoran te dejo y me voy a la casa y hablo con tu madre por ti o te espero-dijo izumi con una gran sonrisa, pero algo confundido, mientras shaoran se quedaba pensando que podía hacer, iba a contestar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

No se preocupe por eso yo lo dejo en la mansión li-dijo sakura con una sonrisa, shaoran y izumi se sorprendieron.

Bueno en ese caso, mejor me voy-dijo izumi, se le acerco a sakura y le susurro al oído-se lo encargo, ¡ah! Y mucho gusto en conocerla usted es muy hermosa-a lo que sakura se sonrojo.

Pero ella también le susurro-me puedes llamar sakura y gracias por el cumplido-dijo algo mas tranquila, izumi se retiro y desapareció al igual que yelan.

Sakura vio como desapareció aquel joven cuando desapareció, fijo su mirada en el aludido. "no puedo creer que shaoran es el mismo que me interrumpió en la clases cuando yo me estaba presentando, pero si que a cambiado mucho, ahora es mas alto, su cabello esta revuelto, es mas guapo y lo importante lo sigo amando"

Sakura-shaoran la llamaba

¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-dijo sakura avergonzada

Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas-dijo shaoran suavizando su gesto, mientras sakura asintió-primero que nada, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, por que te extrañe, aunque nos escribiéramos-dijo shaoran con una gran sonrisa.

A… mi también Shaoran, me alegro mucho de volverte a ver-dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

De ¿verdad? -dijo shaoran sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir sakura, pero a la vez contento y satisfecho por lo dicho, mientras sakura asentía con un sonrojo que la hacia ver a un mas hermosa.

Como crees que no te iba a extrañar ññ-dijo sakura, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que avía dicho, bajo la mirada avergonzada, sentía que le ardían las mejillas

Shaoran se apeno por lo que avía dicho su ahora aliada, pero por dentro se sentía feliz, sentía esa calidad que avía perdido desde que dejo de ver a sakura, tomo una decisión, se acerco a sakura hasta quedar frente ella, mientras sakura aun veía al suelo apenada, estaba pensando de cómo iba a salir de este problema, shaoran por su parte se acerco a sakura mas hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para abrazarla, la había extrañado todos estos años, 6 años para ser exactos, esta vez ya estaba decidido no se volvería alejar de ella, si ella se iría de nuevo a Japón el se iría con ella.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero luego se tranquilizo, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, con ese abrazo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo avía extrañado, cuanto avía sufrido por el, quería decirle todo, así que se decidió y correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así un rato, no querían separarse pero lo tenían que hacer, para poder aclarar muchas cosas que rodaban por sus mentes, se separaron y se quedaron viendo mutuamente hasta que uno de los dos rompió el hielo.

Sabias que ahora en adelante eres mi aliada-dijo shaoran con una dulzura, mientras sakura asentía, con un leve sonrojo que la así verse mas hermosa, eso es lo que le gustaba a shaoran su inocencia y como era su personalidad, a pesar de las consecuencias ella siempre era ella misma.

Si lo se, pero sabes-dijo sakura, mientras que shaoran se desconcertó-nada mas lo hice por que tu estas ahí-dijo sakura roja pero tuvo su mirada firme, mientras shaoran sonreía, esa sonrisa que a solo a ella le daba.

Ahora tienes que platicarme todo-dijo shaoran feliz, sakura asentía, mientras se sentaban los dos.

¿Que quieres que te platique?-dijo sakura

Por que te apellidas long?-dijo shaoran tranquilo pero eso es lo que lo comía por dentro las preguntas.

Me apellido long, por que mi papa fijitaka kinomoto como tu lo conoces-dijo sakura con suerte melancolía que shaoran noto-no es kinomoto su verdadero apellido, su verdadero apellido es long, su nacionalidad es china y es la otra mitad de clow, como lo avía dicho eriol.

Eriol?-sakura asintió-pero que hace….bueno luego me platicas eso pero sigamos, ¿por que estas en china controlando su dinastía, en ves de controlarla en Japón? ¿y por que la controlas tu, si tu hermano es mayor?

Por la simple razón de que la dinastía long es de china, y sus herederos también tienen que ser de china, por eso controlo la dinastía desde aquí-dijo sakura tranquila, pero triste a la vez.

Si lo entiendo, pero eso quiere decir que tu hermano es de china, pero eso no responde que porque la estas controlando tu y no tu hermano-dijo shaoran un poco exaltado.

No te equivocas mi hermano no es de china, el tiene nacionalidad japonesa, sin embargo yo tengo la nacionalidad china, pero eso es lo que menos importa, mi hermano tiene poderes, pero no son tantos como los míos, así que por eso yo controlo esto-dijo sakura

Lo que no entiendo, es que teniendo a tu papa en Japón, no te lo haya dicho y tu menos sospechado-dijo shaoran, sin darse cuenta de lo que avía dicho, abrió de nuevo una herida sin tener esa intención.

Mientras sakura le miraba sorprendida, se avía llenado de melancolía revuelto con tristeza, todavía no lo avía superado, miro a shaoran a los ajos, y este se pudo dar cuenta que sakura estaba sufriendo, que había dicho mal, mientras sakura bajo la mirada al suelo mientras una sola lagrima cristalina salio de sus hermosas esmeraldas, no podía contenerlo mas, quería desahogarse, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando, subió la mirada y vio a shaoran preocupado, si que había dicho algo mal sin darse cuenta, pero no lo culpaba.

Sakura….-dijo shaoran realmente preocupado-estas bien?

Sakura seguía llorando, pero asintió al comentario siendo mentira, pero al poco rato de haber dicho esto negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no estoy bien shaoran…snif…snif… se me olvido decirte que hace dos meses mi papa…m…-simplemente no podía decirlo estaba espantada-mu…r….ri….o….-acabando esto sakura se soltó a llorar, mientras shaoran estaba sorprendido, por que lo que avía dicho sakura, se acerco a una desconsolada sakura y no lo pensó ni dos veces, la abrazo con tanta dulzura que sakura estaba cesando su llanto, el no podía soportar la manera de verla llorar como odiaba verla llorar, y todo por su culpa, se maldecía a si mismo.

Sakura lo siento mucho yo….-fue interrumpido por sakura.

No te sientas culpable no sabia lo de mi padre-dijo sakura con una de sus mejores sonrisas, shaoran se sorprendió por lo que avía dicho como sabia que se sentía culpable.

Shaoran-sakura lo llamo este asintió-sigamos por favor-el afirmo un si.

¿Segura que quieres continuar?-dijo shaoran preocupado aun.

Si estoy bien-dijo sakura tranquila-querías que te dijera lo de eriol ¿verdad?-shaoran sintió-bueno empecemos lo que paso, es que yo le escribía por carta a eriol, pero llego un momento que eriol descubrió algo importante y me lo comento, que me avía dicho que clow tenia dos mitades pero que no sabían quien era la otra mitad, si eriol era una, pero no encontraban la otra mitad, cuando llegue aquí, eriol ya estaba aquí, pero no lo reconocí, llegamos a la mansión y me dijo que si me acordaba de que me avía comentado que clow tenia dos mitades, y yo le respondí que si, y el me dijo que la otra mitad era mi papa, me dijo que tenia poderes, nacionalidad china, etc. Y es todo lo que me a dicho hasta hoy.-dijo sakura parándose de su asiento.

Pero…eso quiere decir que eriol esta aquí-dijo shaoran, a lo que sakura asintió.

Si, esta en la sala, con kero, yukito, mi hermano, yelan y tomoyo-dijo sakura sonriente, pero esto a shaoran no le cayo muy bien, por que su hermano tenia que venir-así que vamos para que los saludes-dijo sakura, shaoran no quería pero con la cara de sakura no podía decir que no.

Salieron de la sala de junta, shaoran observaba con detenimiento le gustaba aquella mansión incluso era mas grande que la suya, pero lo que le vino a la mente hizo que se pusiera como farolito, estaba pensando que el estaba dos veces comprometido con la jefa del clan long, no se dio cuenta de que avían llegado a una puerta de roble con estampados chinos, sakura abrió la puerta, dando a conocer la sala, ahí se encontraban 6 personas, shaoran no los reconoció excepto uno lo cual era yelan que no tenia mucho de que lo acababa de ver.

Ya regrese-dijo sakura muy alegre.

Que bien sakurita-dijo tomoyo-¿pero quien es ese joven saku?

No lo reconoces tomoyo-dijo sakura desconcertada, mientras tomoyo negaba con

Una gran sonrisa-¿nadie sabe?-todos los presentes negaban, mientras shaoran estaba inspeccionando cada uno de ellos.

Bueno-suspiro sakura- se los diré….es shaoran-todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos 2 personas.

¿Con que tu eres li?-dijo eriol- ¿no me reconoces?- a lo que el chico negó-soy eriol hiragizawa-shaoran se quedo perplejo, si que eriol avía cambiado en todos estos años, shaoran iba a decir algo cuando alguien de no de su agrado lo interrumpió.

¿Que haces aquí mocoso?-dijo Toya por fin hablando para defender su territorio

No creo que te importe saberlo-dijo shaoran con voz amenazante.

Quien te crees para hablarme así mocoso-dijo Toya con voz amenazante, aparte de que ya se avía parado de su asiento.

Cálmate Toya-dijo yuki de repente, para poder agarra a su amigo a tiempo-de seguro es la persona que venia a ver a sakurita, pero como al joven minato se le olvido el apellido, no sabíamos que era el joven li-Toya se sentó sin ninguna opción, mientras que yuki tenia su usual sonrisa.

Sakura no tuvo más opción que levantarse de su lugar, todos miaron a sakura levantarse, mientras sakura ya estaba parada se quedo ahí quieta en su lugar, giro su mirada así su hermano, lo siguió viendo por un minuto hasta que dejo de verlo a lo que respondió Toya.

Esta bien, pero no lo voy a tolerar-dijo Toya con fastidio-¿entendiste?-sakura afirmo-"odio que el monstruo, me hable por medio de la mente lo detesto TT"

Jijijijiji, esto es muy divertido-dijo tomoyo comprendiendo la situación.

Sakura se sentó en su lugar, miro a shaoran-shaoran por favor siéntate-shaoran la vio cabizcaído pero accedió, se sentó, y espero a que alguien dijera algo, hasta que sakura volvió a hablar.

Bueno para no complicarnos, voy a decir todos los nombres de los presentes-dijo sakura tranquila, a lo que todos accedieron-bien, shaoran ya conociste a yelan mi secretario-amigo-shaoran afirmo-ella-dijo mirando a tomoyo-es tomoyo.

Mucho gusto de volverte a ver li-dijo tomoyo

Lo mismo dijo daidoji-dijo shaoran.

Bueno sigo, el es yikito-dijo sakura mirando a yuki con una gran sonrisa-el es eriol-a lo que shaoran no le dio una muy buena cara al aludido, y eriol sabia por que, se avían encontrado los viejos enemigos-amigos, para eriol esto era divertido, pero para shaoran esto era una guerra-como pudiste ver el es mi hermano-dijo sakura demostrando a un fastidiado Toya, mientras shaoran le mandaba caras feas a Toya, pero no se tenia que preocupar por no ser correspondidas por que lo eran por un honorable Toya, esa escena hizo reír a todos, era tan cómico ver a shaoran y a Toya pelear, se veía que los dos estaban que echaban chispas, hasta que alguien interrumpió la escena.

Sakurita no me presentantes a mi-dijo un pequeño muñeco con pelaje dorado saliendo detrás del mueble, sakura lo miro y le sonrió.

Lo siento nn, por ultimo este es kero-dijo sakura, shaoran vio al pequeño peluche.

Te equivocas sakurita-dijo kero

¿Por qué kero?-dijo sakura desconcertada.

Por que yo soy el gran kerberos, guardián de las cartas sakura-terminado de decir esto, todos cayeron de al suelo, con una gota en la nuca.

Jejeje tu no cambias kero ññ-dijo sakura incorporándose, a lo que todos afirmaron lo dicho por sakura-bueno yelan ya pusiste al tanto a todos aquí-yelan asintió-que bien.

Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo shaoran-por que tengo que platicar con mi madre, así que me voy, fue un gusto volverlos a ver los veo mañana-a lo que todos asintieron menos Toya y kero.

Yo te llevo shaoran, ya lo avía dicho-dijo sakura parándose de su asiento, shaoran iba a protestar, pero sakura fue mas rápida- y no aceptare un no por respuesta-dijo sakura burlonamente, a lo que shaoran bajo la cabeza no tenia opción-bueno chicos a horita regreso- todos asintieron.

Sakura y shaoran desaparecieron por la puerta principal, sakura llamo a unos de los chóferes y le pidió que si por favor los llevaba a la mansión li, a lo que es el chofer accedió, se subieron al BMW donde avían subido cuando llegaron del aeropuerto, ya estaban en camino a la mansión, pero el nadie hablaba en el transcurso del camino hasta que sakura rompió el hielo.

Lo siento, por lo de mi hermano-dijo sakura apenada, con la cabeza así abajo, shaoran despego la vista de la ventana, las miro con dulzura.

No te preocupes, es normal-dijo shaoran con una sonrisa-"pero que estoy diciendo, como que es normal, estoy hablando del hermano de sakura, espero no haber dicho algo mal, pero claro que si shaoran, pero puedo corregirlo, si eso are"-lo siento, no quería ofender a tu hermano-dijo shaoran

Sakura negó-no lo ofendes, pero tienes razón es normal cuando tu estas ññ

Los dos siguieron platicando de lo que les avía pasado en estos últimos 6 años de los cuales fueron separados, de sus seres queridos sin tocar el tema de el papa de sakura, se reían, parecían un par de enamorados que querían demostrar lo tanto que se amaban, pero no parecían lo eran, pero no lo decían, todo era tan mágico para los dos, nada mas existía que ellos dos, pero llego el momento que el chofer les dijo que ya avían llegado, se tenían que volver a separa otra vez, pero tenían el consuelo de que se verían mañana.

Shaoran salio de coche, dejando que sakura también saliera de el, se tenían que despedir y así lo hicieron.

Bueno gracias por llevarme, fue un gusto volverte a ver, nos vemos mañana-dijo shaoran con deje de tristeza pero se consolaba con que la vería mañana, sakura asintió, se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

Claro que nos veremos mañana-dijo sakura con una gran felicidad, pero le susurro- a mi también me agrado verte de nuevo-diciendo esto se alejo y subió al carro dejando a una perplejo shaoran.

CONTINUARA………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

¡HOLA!!! A todos espero les allá gusta, claro que le voy a dejar avances del otro capitulo por favor dejen su opinión ññ.

AVANCES:

Un nuevo alumno llega al salón de sakura la cual sakura ya conoce, shaoran presentara a sakura a sus amigos sobre todo a uno en especial, que le caerá muy bien sakura, pero mas al amigo de shaoran, que parece se enamoro de sakura, y muchos secretos por descubrir, pero eso los tienen que descubrir ustedes.


	6. Capitulo 6

Perdon la tardanza, los dejo con el fic y a lo ultimo me desculpo, espero no decepcionarlos....

------ Capitulo 6 ------

------ El Nuevo Alumno ------

Estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo que le había pasado en el día, y es que no lo podía creer. La que había visto, aceptaba que estaba feliz, pero eso no decía que se le quitaba lo sorprendido, pensaba en las ultimas palabras de aquella persona.

------ _FLASH BACK _------

_Shaoran salio de coche, dejando que sakura también saliera de el, se tenían que despedir y así lo hicieron._

_Bueno gracias por llevarme, fue un gusto volverte a ver, nos vemos mañana-dijo shaoran con deje de tristeza pero se consolaba con que la vería mañana, sakura asintió, se acerco a el y lo abrazo._

_Nos veremos mañana! - dijo sakura con una gran felicidad, pero le susurro- a mi también me agrado verte de nuevo-diciendo esto se alejo y subió al carro dejando a una perplejo shaoran_

_------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK _------

No podía dormir con solo pensar en ella, siempre había soñado con el día que la volvería a ver, pero no, maldecía a la obligaciones que tenia con su clan, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada por esa situación, ahora se reencontraba con sakura y el ya no la dejaría escapar, desde ese día sakura era aliada estaría mas tiempo con ella, eso nadie lo impediría, claro que su clan nada mas pensaba que la heredera de los Long debía ser aliada de los Li por ser de muy alto rango, en magia, dinero, poder, etc. Pero quien decía que a el eso le interesara, ¡¡ claro que no le interesaba!!, a el solo le interesaba estar de nuevo con ella.

Shaoran esta muy perdidos en sus pensamientos que no oyó que llamaban a la puerta, ni tan siquiera le interesaba ponerle atención al sonido de la puerta.

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una joven de cabello largo y negro, sus ojo eran color rubí, era alta de 1, 68, su cabello lo tenia a la mitad de la espalda, Paresia que hacia ejercicio pero ligero, su ejercicio no era pesado como el de su primo, tenia curvas formadas, su boca era mediana, sus labios delgados, de un color carmesí, llevaba un traje chino compuesto de un pescador rojo y una blusa con mangas, la blusa le llegaba hasta el cuello, tenia estampados chinos, los Bordes eran color amarillo y zapatos de tela color rojos, pero a pesar de ser bonita no le quitaba lo gritona, enojona y berrinchuda.

Ya estaba cansada de tocar la puerta, y para rematar la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, eso para ella quería decir que no querían que lo molestaran, pero ella no se daba por vencida iba a entra a toda costa aunque fuera por la fuerza, la joven esta harta de intentar abrir la puerta, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, agarro un pequeño pasador que tenia en el cabello y lo inserto en la cerradura, abrió la puerta cautelosamente para que su primo no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero no tenia el humor para aguantar los enojos de su primo, ya se había enojado desde el momento donde no le quiso abrir la puerta.

Shaoran por que no abrías la puerta-dijo su querida prima reprochándole

Shaoran seguía sin contestar, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos tan felices, sobre las cosas que planeaba.

Shaoran- levanto mas la voz Meiling, como vio que no respondía siguió al ultimo recurso que tenia, se acerco lentamente a shaoran, pero en los ojos de meiling se reflejaba la malicia, se acerco mas y mas, hasta que quedo alado de su querido primo, lo agarro de los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear-shaoran!!!!!!!!Shaoran!!!!!

Que quieres meiling!!!!!-dijo shaoran exaltado.

Es que no despertabas de tus sueños-dijo meiling con cierto nerviosismo, si que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho- y pues tu sabes tuve que… gritar- meiling veía como el fuego de los ojos de su querido primo se hacia mas tenso, así que fue retrocediendo poco a poco hacia la puerta, giro la perilla rápidamente, y antes de salir de ahí dijo- pero tu tuviste la culpa, por estar en las nubes y no prestar atención!!- dijo casi gritando, para que la escuchara, después de decir esto salio corriendo del cuarto.

Lo que hizo fue hacer que su querido primo se enojara más y que la fuera a perseguir por toda la mansión, hasta que ella se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, sobre todo por lo que había dicho.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE HONG KONG

En las oscuras calles de hong kong, un coche de color negro que ni en la misma oscuridad se veía, llevaba a una joven de dichos ojos verdes, la cual estaba mirando sobre la venta, Veía a la gente ir y venir, pensaba en su padre, no quería aceptar que su padre les había mentido a ella y a su hermano, era mas fácil decir la verdad, pero lo comprendia el objetivo de el era protegerlos para que no sufrieran ataques a corta edad, pero eso significaba el ya sabia el futuro de ella, sobre los poderes y lo demás, en sus largos pensamientos a su mente le vinieron dos frases:

La verdad es dura,

Pero la mentira es cruel.

La verdad no sabia como se pudo su mente haber sacado aquellas palabras, pero era ya normal de ella, desde que shaoran se fue por segunda vez, a ella le interesaba mas la poesía, hasta llegaba al tal grado de crear los suyos con la cuales con orgullo presentaba en dichas competencias, de poemas, etc.

Tenia que ser fuerte por su hermano y por que su padre no querría que ella llorara por el, si no al contrario, que eso la impulsara a hacer mas fuerte y una de las lecciones que le había dado su padre era que si te caías no tenias por que llorar si no levantarse y tratar de ver en donde te equivocaste, eso lo admiraba de su padre y ella se prometía a ella misma, a su hermano y su padre que ya no lloraría por el.

Lo que la consolaba era que su papa tuvo una vida feliz y que iba a ver a su madre.

El chofer le indico que ya habían llegado-señorita Long ya llegamos.

Estaba muy adentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, salio del auto con toda tranquilidad y seriedad, se inclino ante el hombre y le sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido por el hombre.

Por favor, dígame Sakura-dijo sakura, a lo que causo desconcierto en el chofer

Pero eso no puede ser señorita Long-dijo el chofer más tranquilo.

Quien lo va a impedir, yo misma soy la que se lo esta diciendo-dijo sonriendo pero con una leve seriedad

Si señorita sakura-dijo el chofer más alegre, en su vida no había visto a una persona que le dijera que la llamara por su nombre, ella era la única Ama que no exigía nada más que no fuera que dijeran su nombre.

Sakura le sonrió por última vez, salio del lugar mecánicamente, ella seguía tan perdida en sus sentimientos que no se daba cuenta que caminaba

Inconscientemente tan poco que giraba por los pasillos, ella estaba en su mundo pensando.

EN LA SALA DE LA MANSIÓN LONG

¿Yelan de que platicaron en la sala de juntas?-dijo el ojiazul con algo de misterio, pero a la vez Curioso por que a el si le daba curiosidad de que shaoran su viejo rival estuviera a solas con la pequeña flor de cerezo.

Pues le pidió a la señorita Long que…..-fue interrumpido por una persona que entro por la puerta y que le corrigió.

Dime Sakura, Minato -dijo sakura, todos miraron así el puerto donde dicha silueta estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas-y me pidio que fuéramos aliados, nada interesante en verdad, pero bueno-dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que decía, entrando por fin a la sala se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, esperaba que uno de los aludidos dijera algo.

Pararon 5 minutos de silencio y nadie tenia la intención de decir algo y… eureka el primero en decir algo fue Toya-como que aliado de ese mocoso malcriado!!!! Que se supone que es esa cosa??. Explícame de inmediato monstruo como que vas a ser aliada de ese mocoso!!!!-Toya ya se había parado de su asiento, yikito trataba de que entrara en razón pues notaba que sakura no estaba en la condición de unos de los reclamos de su amigo, pues en sus ojos se notaban tristeza y desorientación, pero a la vez frialdad y seriedad.

Cálmate Toya-dijo yukito un poco preocupado por sakura- siéntate de seguro sakurita a horita nos explica- Toya por fin asedio a lo que su amigo le decía.

Sakura no veía a nadie ni tan siquiera veía un lugar fijo- cuando yo este en problemas y que necesite ayuda puedo pedirle recursos a mi aliado en este caso los li, me entiendes hermano-dijo tranquilamente sin mirar a nadie pero con un deje de tristeza que se notaban en sus ojos.

Y a eso no se le escapo a tomoyo- Sakurita estas bien?-tomoyo se notaba preocupada por su amiga, desde que llego a estado así y eso le preocupaba.

Si tomoyo solo un poco cansada es todo, creo que me voy a dormir, con su permiso-diciendo esto se levanto de su lugar y se retiro.

Eriol y tomoyo se miraron sorprendidos, yikito suspiro sabia que eso pasaría, Toya no sabia que pensar acaso el tendría la culpa de que eso sucediera, kero estaba dispuesto a perseguir a sakura pues le dolía verla así ella nunca hacia eso solo hizo una vez y eso fue cuando su padre murió, para el eso iba mal muy mal, yelan miraba a todos sin comprender, pero creía que era mejor dejarlo así.

EN UNA DE LAS RECAMARAS DE MANSION LONG

Una joven sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón de su habitación abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos pensaba, en que haría en su vida, pero la vida no es fácil por donde los veas hay problemas y decisiones que tienes que tomar todos los días. Por otra parte estaba contenta por reencontrarse con shaoran, no negaría que no lo a extrañado, pues quien mas que ella lo sabia.

Vio la luz de la luna, dejando de pensar por un momento, la luz de la luna reflejaba aquella silueta delicada, se levanto de su lugar para ver mejor lo hermosa que estaba la luna, al momento de levantarse dejo ver la bata que llevaba puesta de color blanco se movía al compás de aire al igual que su cabello, parecía que la noche presenciaba un baile de aquella silueta que se movía, se quedo por un rato así viendo la luz de la luna, se sentía cansada así que opto por irse a descansar, sabia que no seria la única vez que la noche fuera tan bella y tan poco la única vez que la vería.

Se acostó y al tocar la cama se quedo profundamente dormida con aquellos pensamientos que tenia dándole vueltas a su cabeza, tan cansada estaba que no oyó que después de acostarse tocaron la puerta.

La puerta dejo de hacer ruido, para dejar ver un pequeña silueta con pelaje dorado la cual se veía preocupada, pero al ver a su ama dormida placidamente, cambio su cara de preocupación por una de ternura, se acerco a la joven que reposaba en la cama la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente se alejo con cuidado para no despertarla.

Hay Sakurita - decia mientras salia

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

En un día muy soleado y caluroso una chica despertaba de su sueño puesto que la luz que se filtraba por su ventana le daba en la cara, su cara de fastidio no se tardo en hacerse presente odiaba que la luz le diera en la cara, se levanto de su lecho con cansancio, se tenia que arreglarse para otro día glorioso en la preparatoria shuyo.

El día estaba bonito lo aceptaba, empezó a hacer sus preparativos sin darle ya importancia al día, sakura daba vueltas por aquí vueltas por allá y todo por arreglarse, después de terminar fue directo hacia el espejo miro su figura esbelta después de todo si se veía bien.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella dijo un ligero "adelante" la puerta se abrió y dio paso a tomoyo.

Buenos días sakurita-dijo tomoyo con su usual sonrisa-¿como dormiste?

Buenos días tomoyo-dijo sakura poniéndole atención- bien gracias ¿y tu?

También, bueno venia a tu cuarto para ver si nos vamos juntas al comedor-sakura asintió-Ok, ya terminaste de arreglarte? - sakura dio un leve "si"-hay sakura cuanto has cambiado- sakura se le salio una gota en la cabeza- pero bueno eso no tiene importancia, vamos que se nos va hacer tarde- la aludida todavía confundida asintió.

Sakura - tomoyo susurro para ella misma viéndola caminar al frente de ella.

Mande tomoyo? - dijo sakura volteando en dirección hacia su amiga.

Tomoyo la miro sorprendida-"lo dije muy bajo para que ella no escuchara, que digo?? "-tuvo una pequeña pausa para responder algo creíble-a…este…pues…te llamaba para que nos apuramos a ir al comedor o si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela…si eso-dijo tomoyo algo nerviosa.

Sakura la miro, la estaba inspeccionando, no le creía nada de lo que decía, a parte de que estaba nerviosa y titubeaba, algo muy pero muy raro de tomoyo.

Se lo que piensas tomoyo no tienes por que esconderlo - dijo con voz segura, tomoyo se sobresalto un poco al verse descubierta - estoy bien de veras - dijo simplemente dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino - vamos no te quedes parada ahí, llegaremos tarde y eso no te gusta - dijo sakura sonriendo y en tono juguetón.

Si - afirmo tomoyo con la cabeza, con una sonrisa-"si que a cambiado, se ha vuelto mas observativa"

llegaron al comedor donde ya todos estaban reunidos y comiendo sus desayunos.

Buenos dias! - Dijo sakura mas tramquila, todos les respondieron de la misma manera, fue rumbo a una silla y se sento a comer su desayuno.

Sakura, ya viste que programas quieres tener en la Escuela?? - Le pregunto por primera vez Yelan.

Si, supongo que si hay los mismo que senjio llevare los mismo - le sonrio - pero yo me acuerdo que Eriol me dijo que aqui shuyo y senjio es lo mismo pero en china - posaba un dedo en su barbilla pensando a lo que Yelan asintio.

Tu Yelan que tomaras?? - Pregunto Tomoyo tomando su jugo.

No lo se todavia, me gustan muchas cosas...- Pensando, Sakura y Tomoyo solo rieron.

No creen que si no se apuran no llegaran tarde - Les hizo entrar en razon Toya, todos dijeron "si", terminaron de desayunar y de hacer ajustes para la escuela, asi que partieron rumbo a la escuela, como sakura habia dicho, se fueron caminando.

Entonces ustedes estan costumbradas a irse caminando?? - Pregunto Yelan acomodandose su mochila.

Si, desde chicas lo hacemos - Sonrio Tomoyo.

te acuerdas del camino? - Le pregunto Eriol a Sakura

Si, desarrolle memoria fotografica - Al comentario de Sakura todos empezaron a reir, caminaron un poco mas rapido ya que eran las 6:40 am y a nadie les gustaba llegar tarde.

Hoy no tengo asuntos pendientes Yelan? - Sakura le pregunto mirandolo

No, solo acoplarse a hong kong - siguio adelante.

De la mansion a la escuela Shuyo fueron 15 minutos, llegaron a tiempo, andaban por los pasillos hasta que en la esquina Eriol y Yelan se separaron de ellas llendo a otro rumbo, ellas siguieron derecho y entraron al salon 2-C. Cuando llegaron fueron otra ves centro de atencion, pero ya se estaban acostumbrando asi que solo atinaron a caminar hacia sus lugares, acomodaron sus mochilas y se sentaron a esperar que el maestro llegara, esta ves les tocaba primero Matematicas.

En ese momento Shaoran entro, viendola ahi sentada junto a Tomoyo y sonrio, se acerco a su lugar y las saludo, ellas respondieron igual, se acomodo y tambien aguardo a que el maestro llegara.

No tardo mucho unos 4 minutos despues de que Shaoran llegara...

Buenos dias Jovenes - Entro por la puerta corrediza y fue directo a dejar sus cosas al escritorio, empezo a ver a todos los alumnos, los cuales se paraban y saludaban- Aver, aqui veo dos caras nuevas - Poso una de sus manos en su barbilla- son nuevas verdad?? - tomoyo y sakura asintieron.

Bueno en ese caso soy el Profesor Yu Kanda y les doy Matematicas - Les sonrio y les dio un ademan de que podian sentarse.

La clase transcurrio normal, el profesor les ponia problemas dificiles para muchos y muy faciles para algunos, entre ellos sakura, shaoran y tomoyo. El maestro les habia puesto 10 problemas que tenian que solucionar y luego ir a revisar.

Hey Shaoran! - Le llamo un compañero de a lado, que tenia el cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Que Matsui?- Volteo su mirada a su amigo.

Creo que te han ganado en matematicas amigo- Riendo y señalando a sakura ser la primera en pararse a revisar, Shaoran se fijo y a la ves se sorprendio de que sakura le hubiera entendido a esos problemas con facilidad.

Supongo que tienes razon - sonrio, lo cual le extraño a su amigo.

Sakura caminaba rumba al maestro, el cual la miraba extrañado, habia puesto 10 problemas para 2 modulos que tenia de clases, pero la jovencita que se encamina hacia el los habia terminado en primer medio modulo, no lo creia, ni su mejor alumno lo hacia, el siempre terminaba casi terminando el primer modulo no a mediados, asi que opto por creer que la señorita tenia alguna duda.

señorita tiene alguna duda, quiere que le explique algo? - Le sonrio acomodandose sus lentes, Sakura nego con la cabeza y le entrego el cuaderno con los problemas resueltos, el maestro extendio su mano hagarrando el cuaderno, checo su cuaderno con el de sakura y los resultados estaban bien, pero eso no era todo, ella los habia resuelto con un metodo que el no habia enseñado a un, le reviso y la miro sorprendido.

señorita, usted es muy inteligente, resolvio todos mis problemas con el segundo metodo que todavia no le enseñado a los demas - Le dio su cuaderno, sonriendole, a lo que sakura tambien le sonrio y le dijo un "gracias" - Cual es su nombre? - Hagarra su pluma y saco un registro de su portafolios, en el registro habia una lista de todos los nombres que habian en el salon.

Sakura Long - Miraba su cuaderno. El maestro recorrio toda la lista y la anoto, le iba hacer otro pregunta pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abria- si, digame joven en que puedo servirle? - El maestro Yu Kanda vio al joven que se acercaba a el con un papel, tomo el papel, se lo dio y asintio, Sakura vio por un momento al joven y este se la hacia conocido muy conocido, lo cual no le gusto mucho a Shaoran, haciendolo enojar un poco.

Puede presentarse Joven - El profesor le dijo finalmente, el joven de ojos verdes asintio, pero antes de avanzar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y le sonrio, percaptandose de quien era.

Hola, mucho gusto soy Maxaho Yugimitzu, tengo 17 años, vengo de japon para estar un tiempo con mi primo y estudiar aqui - Le sonrio a todos y luego se volteo a ver a sakura, ella levanto su mano y lo saludo.

Joven se puede sentar delante de la señorita Long - El profesor señalo el lugar de sakura el cual maxaho asintio.

Maxaho se sento y voltio ver hacia atras, vio a tomoyo que lo saludaba, recordaba a esa chica es con la que andaba con sakura, vio mas atras y vio que uno que se encontraba atras del asiento de sakura no lo veia muy agradablemente, mientras que a lado de el se encontraba uno que lo saludaba muy animadamente, asi que el tambien lo saludo, lo conocia.

Hola Maxaho! - Le decia Matsui Levantando su mano, Shaoran voltio a verlo - Lo conoces?

Si, es mi primo - Rio al ver la cara de Shaoran - Tramquilo, no creo que te quite a la nueva, como se apellida...asi! Long - Rio a lo que Shaoran lo vio feo- ya, ya, ya le paro jajaja.

Sakura regresaba a su lugar, vio a maxaho y continuo, luego vio como shaoran veia de manera fulminante a uno de sus amigos, trato de contener la risa, Matsui se dio cuenta y le pego con el codo en un costado a shaoran, llamando su atencion

Hey, Long nos esta viendo- Le comento a Shaoran, Shaoran voltio y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, asi que se puso algo rojo - Amigo hay que ir a conocerla - Lo animo Matsui - Que te parece cuando tengamos tiempo - Lo miro, a lo cual shaoran solo asintio sin ponerle atencion. Mientras alguien que se encontra adelante de Matsui reia por toda la situacion.

Sakurita, te las sacastes bien? - La miro tomoyo.

Si- sonrio

que bueno! - Saca una mini-camara y la grabo, poniendo a sakura nerviosa - tomoyo no creo que sea buena idea..- le dijo sakura nerviosa por que la descubrieran- no te preocupes sakura!

Sakura se termino de sentar, espero lo que restaba del primer modulo y el segundo, al 3º modulo les tocaba Tenis y a la cuarta 4º Musica, eso le gustaba, asi que se fue preparando psicologicamente para todo.

Asi paso 1º y 2º modulo, hasta que un Timbre sono no dando en claro que empezaba el 3º y que en 10 minutos mas sonaria para que la clase empezara. (Cada vez que toca el timbre les dan 10 minutos para que entren y empieze la clase).

Sakura junto con tomoyo empezaron a recorer los pasillos para salir a la cancha de tenis, en una esquina de uno de los pasillos se encontraron a Eriol y a Yelan.

Hola, van a tenis? -Les pregunto Eriol- Si- contesto tomoyo- Las acompañamos, nosotros tambien tenemos esa clase- Les dijo Yelan, sakura asintio y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Shaoran salio del salon, junto con Matsui y Maxaho, vio que Sakura se alejaba con otras personas y empezo a correr para alcanzarla, sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura! - Seguia corriendo.

Shaoran, que paso? - Voltio a verlo y a la vez paraba para que el lograra alcanzarla.

Nada, es solo que yo tambien voy a tenis - Le sonrio, mientras que Matsui y Maxaho paraban a lado de el- Hey shaoran no me dijiste que ya la conocias - Le reprocho Matsui- Si ya la conocia- Lo miro- Bueno presenta - Diendole a shaoran pero viendo a sakura

Sakura, el es Matsui Yugimitzu mi amigo y el es Maxaho Yugimitzu su primo - Los señalo, sakura les sonrio y les dio una reverencia, lo mismo hizo maxaho y matsui.

mucho gusto Yugimitzu- Se dirigio a Matsui- Maxaho no esperaba verte aqui- dijo sakura con una sonria lo cual confundio a Matsui y a Shaoran.- lo conoces?- pregunto Matsui- Si nos conocemos, la conoci en la venia de japon a hong kong - Respondio Maxaho.

Sakura llegaremos tarde! - Le hablo Yelan a lado de Eriol- si, bueno chicos avancemos!- siguieron su camino, mientras shaoran reconocia a Eriol, lo saludaba y le presentaban a Yelan, llegaron a la cancha de tenis, todos fueron a cambiarse y de regreso vieron a las chicas a penas salir.

La maestra ya los estaba esperando, como se percapto de que Sakura y Tomoyo eran nuevas se presento- Veo que hay nuevas señoritas, asi que me presento me llamo Riku kausaki, soy la profresora de Tenis, empecemos por favor, formen una fila de hombre y mujeres, veremos que tienen, sera una competencia de mujeres contra mujeres y hombres contra hombres.

Empezaron a hacer las filas Sakura era la 4º y tomoyo era la 5º, todos los demas se iban sentado en unas gradas que habia en la cancha pera ver a los demas jugar.

la competencia consiste de que quien gane la primera ronda jugararia con el siguiente, si le gana al siguiente, al proximo, si le gana, se la llevara asi, hasta que no alla nadie mas de su genero y sea el ganador absoluto, de no ser asi, que gane la primera ronda y la segunda la pierda el que gano la segunda ronda seguira con el curso, entendieron? -Les dijo la maestra a todo el salon, lo cuales contestaron un: si, maestra!

Empezaron primero las chicas, dejando a los chicos sentados y viendo los partidos de las chicas.

Alguien llamada Hitomi habia ganado las 2 primeras rondas pero a la 3º le ganaron, una chica llamada Rey de cabello azul celeste pero un poco mas fuerte y ojos grises, a ella le tocaba enfrentarse con Sakura, Sakura estaba calentando para la ronda, mientras los chicos del salon solo la miraban y le silbaban, haciendo enojar a Shaoran.

Sakura entro a la cancha y tomoyo le grito: " Todo lo que sabes capitana! ", sakura rio y se preparo para enfrentar a Rey, poniendose en posicion, Rey la veia con una sonrisa arrogante, lanzo la pelota arriba y luego la golpeo con su raqueta lanzandosela a sakura.

Sakura vio como lanzo la pelota y empezo a correr rapido, pero luego vio como la pelota rebotaba contra la cancha haciendola tomar otro rumbo, faltaba poco para que saliera, sakura lo unico que penso fue abrirse de piernas como bailarina de valet, alzo un poco su raqueta y se la regreso, con un hagil movimiento se levanto del suelo, Rey bloqueo con algo de dificultad el ataque, regresandola despues, Sakura calculo los movimientos exactos de la pelota, como si pasara en camara lenta cada cosa que hacia, asi que se adelanto le pego con poca fuerza a la pelota, Rey ya estaba sonriendo pensando que sakura se habia equivocado y que eso le habia llevado a la victoria, pero despues su expresion cambio a uno de shock a ver que sakura no terminaba su maneobra, deslizandose y dando el toque final, haciendo que ella no pudiera bloquearla, por la rapides de la pelota.

Los demas alumnos aplaudian por el show que presenciaban, algunos gritaban, otros silbaban, la maestra avanzo a la cancha interesada, esperando la siguiente ronda, Shaoran y los demas veian interesados la ronda, Sakura sonrio a ver quien era su siguiente contrincante, sabia que aqui iria mas leve pero no se debia confiar.

Tomoyo -Sonrio.

Sakura.- Le dio el mismo gesto, preparandose.

Listas chicas? -Les pregunto la maestra

Listas! -Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, sonriendole una a la otra divertidamente.

Sakura lanza rectamente la pelota, tomoyo se la devolvia, Sakura salio corriendo a una de las esquinas para bloquear las pelotas, pero en el transcurso tuvo que saltar para alcanzar la pelota y devolverla, tomoyo tambien corrio y la devolvio, asi empezo una batalla en esa cancha de tenis, que a lo ultimo salio ganando sakura, mientras que los espectadores estaban complacidos por el desempeño, pero mas complacidos estuvieron cuando sakura siguio ganandole a las demas alumnas con facilidad siendo ella la ganadora absoluta de las mujeres, ahora le tocaba a los hombres.

La de los hombres fue pareciada, pero aqui se encontraban nuestros queridos amigos, todos ellos eran los ultimos, Eriol se enfrento contra Matsui, Eriol gano, luego fue contra Maxaho y Maxaho ganado, de ahi Maxaho le toco con Yelan y Yelan salio victorioso, quedando por fin con Shaoran, para sorpresas de todos quien sali victorioso fue Yelan, despues de todo fue bueno el espectaculo de los chicos.

En ese mismo momento todo la campana y todo mundo empezo a caminar hacia las instalaciones, pero nuestros amigos se quedaron ahi esperandose unos a otros.

Sakura y tomoyo esperaban a los chicos en las gradas, ya se habian quedo solas, pues el cielo se habia empezadoa nublar de extraña forma, cosa que no le agrado a Sakura no sabia porque pero no le agradaba, no lo comento, solo espero que ella se equivocara.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar a las gradas, cuando de repente sintieron que el tiempo se detenia, nada se movia, la naturaleza dejo de hacer su usual ruido y los alumnos normales dejaron de moverse, el cielo seguia su curso, empezo a llover despacio aumentado la cantidad de agua poco a poco, Sakura y los demas empezaron a caminar un poco mas rapido para no mojarse mucho y poder entrar, todos pensaban que lo del tiempo era una equivocacion, al llegar casi a las instalaciones se voltieran alertados por un rayo que callo cerca de ellos, pero no se alertaron por el rayo, sino porque dentro de ese rayo se encontraba un hombre de ropaje negro y violeta, mirandolos con malicia.

Vaya, vaya, que es lo que me encontre aqui - Caminando hacia ellos, dando una gran aura de poder y de maldad.....

CONTINUARA....

Hola espero y les alla gusta, se que me atrase mucho con la historia, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, mis disculpas a todos la que lo sigen, gracias por todo, la ortografia no es la mejor ya que no la hice en Word espero hacerlo ahi pronto, espero sus comentarios, hasta luego!

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA:  
El Mago Rencoroso.


	7. Capitulo 7

Actualizando lo mas rapido posible, espero les guste el capitulo que he hecho ahora, espero sus comentarios...

------ Capitulo 7 ------

------ El Mago Rencoroso ------

Vaya, vaya, que es lo que me encontre aqui - Caminando hacia ellos un mago de cabello negro, largo, de complexion delgada con un traje negro azulada y una tunica del mismo color, zapatos de color negro, llevaba un pequeño baston con el, su edad era como de unos 30 años, sus facciones eran finas, pero se veia que en sus ojos de color azul intenso tenia rencor dando una gran aura de poder y de maldad- Oh! perdon mi descortesia señoritas- comento al ver a Sakura y Tomoyo- dejenme presentarme soy Sagato Kuradoberi, vengo en busca de algo muy valioso para mi, digamos que eso es el Heredero de los Long- haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa sinica - Podrian ustedes indicarme el camino correcto - Riendo, desaparecio para sorpresa de todos, sakura lo buscaba por su aura maligna, Eriol a pesar de todo esta tramquilo pero en posicion de ataque al igual que Yelan. Shaoran ya estaba preparado para aparecer su espada, tomoyo no le quedo de mas que ponerse detras de ellos grabando todo, Matsui y Maxaho estaban a lado de Shaoran esperando. Sakura cambio su cara por una de sorpresa ya que el mago habia aparecio frente a ellos.

Veamos, a caso eres tu? - caminaba de lado a lado viendo a Yelan - no, tu no eres, tu?- Ahora se acerco a Matsui- No tienes madera de un Long, mejor dicho tienes de un Yugimitzu- Rio al ver la cara de Matsui, el se encontraba en shock- Supondre que tuve razon, sigamos viendo...-Siguio caminando, vio a Eriol, lo paso de largo al igual que Maxaho- ya se! eres tu! - Se voltio bruscamente apuntando a Shaoran.

Te equivocas yo soy el Heredero de los Li- Shaoran contesto seriamente.

oh los Li!, los Li, debo decir que es una familia poderosa- Mirandolo con burla, el cual enojo a Shaoran, pero no hizo nada.

Sera acaso de que me equivoque al venir aqui por esa persona que busco? - Los miro a todos luego se voltio dandoles las espalda, sin darse cuenta de como Shaoran y Matsui trataban de poner atras a Sakura y a Tomoyo- No lo dudo, pero esperen...- Se volteo y empezo a acercarse mas a ellos - No nada mas son ustedes, faltan dos personas - Shaoran y Matsui se pusieron mas serios, diero un paso atras al ver las intenciones del mago.

Sagato corrio con gran velocidad y dio un salto, dejando atras a Matsui y Shaoran, estos todavia no reaccionaban, mientras ellos se volteaban el caminaba hacia las chicas- Ustedes dos - Vio como Tomoyo y Sakura se hacian para atras - Tu! - Hagarro a Tomoyo.

Dejala! - Le exigio Sakura en posicion.

Vaya, la niña salio agresiva -Rio sin soltar a Tomoyo a un- vamos! solo quiero saber si es ella...

No es ella - Le dijo, despues de haber dicho esto con un hagil movimiento le quito a Tomoyo, dejando que esta callera de pie, se interpuso entre ella y Sagato, con las manos abiertas y con una gran decision en sus ojos.

Eres rapida niña y muy valiente, como para retarme, sabiendo que en minutos te puedo matar- La vio fijamente.

Ahorrate tus amenazas, no te tengo miedo - Lo dijo con voz segura, devolviendole la intenciadad de la mirada- Yo soy a quien buscas.

Sakura, no! - Le grito Shaoran preocupado al igual que los demas, por escucharla.

Pero que interesante es esto! - Empezo a reir como loco desenfrenado- Yo que pensaba mandar a mis sirvientes a buscarte, dire la verdad me has divertido - Aplaudio- Veo que eres una digna Long, te pareces mucho a tu padre- En su rostro se formo una sonrisa donde se notaba su maldad, mientras que sakura nada mas escuchaba.

Lo conociste? - Hablo sin pensar.

Ja! mas que eso - puso ahora su sonrisa sinica- Yo lo mate...

Sakura abrio mucho sus ojos en su mente retumbaban esas palabras "Yo lo mate...", Shaoran se hizo a un lado para voltiar a verla mejor atonito, Tomoyo veia preocupada a sakura, ya que esta se habia tirado al suelo callendo en sus manos y sentia como que esta se iba a derrumbar, trato de ir con ella pero Eriol la detuvo y ella entendio, Matsui se quedo sin palabras al igual que Maxaho y Yelan.

Sakura derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla, no las sentia, no pensaba en nada, solo en aquellas frias palabras, dia a dia perturbandose por la muerte de su padre, se sentia culpable por su muerte, por ella fue que lo mataron, no podia describir todas las emociones que sentia.

Tu lo mataste..-En su voz sonaba el dolor de aquellas palabras.

Tengo que repetirlo- Contesto Friamente restandole importancia.

Fuiste el causante de su muerte- Se empieza a levantarse y su voz se iba haciendo mas seria, cada vez que hablaba- No te lo perdonare ni en un millon de años! - Le grito y lo miro de una forma tan fria que le daria miedo a cualquiera, Sagato se puso un poco nervioso pero lo disimulo demasiado bien- Kuradoberi escondete, porque si te encuentro te juro que te matare!- lo señalaba con odio, el cual sorprendio mucho a Tomoyo.

Que miedo!- Empieza a reir, pero al instante deja de reir, porque sintio un fuerte dolor en su brazo, checo su brazo, para sorpresa de el y de todos, su brazo estaba gravemente herido, habia sido herido por el filo de la espada que tenia sakura, ella ya no se encontraba al frente de el, sino que ahora estaba atras de el dandole la espalda y con su espada en posicion.

Pero como...-Se voltio sorprendido a ver a Sakura, la cual en ese momento ella tambien se volteaba, con su cara de una indiferencia inreconocible de ella.

Yo no voy a dudar en matarte ni una sola vez, no me subestimes como ahora- Lo miro de manera penetrante.

Niña insolente! - Exasperado- Soy yo quien no va a vacilar en aniquilarte de una vez! pero todo a su tiempo...-Desaparece con exasperacion, haciendo que el cielo vuelva a ser normal, deje de llover y el tiempo vuelva a su normalidad.

Tomoyo corria a ver a su amiga, que se encontraba parado todavia en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresion, Eriol pensaba en la sorpresa que Sakura les daba a todos, Yelan por su parte no lo creia, Matsui y Maxaho caminaban hacia Shaoran, mientras el solo miraba a Sakura con Tomoyo.

Sakura estas bien? - Le pregunta Tomoyo preocupada- Sakura?- Le llama de nuevo al no tener respuesta.

Si, Tomoyo estoy bien- Hace una mueca en vez de una sonrisa - Es solo que pienso, proceso la nueva informacion - su voz se quebraba a cada momento, se tiro al suelo callendo de rodillas, colocando sus manos en su cara. Tomoyo la abrazo fuertemente, no sabia que iba hacer o que podia hacer, su amiga estaba destrozada.

Sakura sintio que su cuerpo se debilitaba, perdia poco a poco la visibilidad, todo se tornaba negro, hasta que perdio las fuerzas y se desmayo, tomando por sorpresa a Tomoyo que la tenia que hagarrar con mucha dificultad, Shaoran al ver esto salio corriendo a ayudar a Tomoyo y a ver que tenia Sakura.

Sakura! - Una vez que la tenia en sus brazos la zangoloteaba para que respondiera- Sakura!! -Ya estaba preocupado.

Tramquilo Shaoran - Eriol habia llegado a su lado y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro, este lo voltio a ver- Solo esta debil, hay que llevarla a enfermeria- Shaoran asintio, estaba a punto de pararse cuando sakura se movio.

Shaoran...no me lleves estoy bien..-Como pudo se bajo de Shaoran- Tenemos que ir a clases.

pero sakura estas mal - Insistio Tomoyo, mientras los demas asentian

es solo una recaida, si vuelve a pasar me llevan- Les sonrie.

No estoy de acuerdo, pero no te obligare- Le dice Shaoran inconforme.

En ese caso, vamonos- Eriol empezo a avanzar- Por cierto chicos - Miro a los Yugimitzu tambien avanzar- Con que de la familia Yugimitzu he?

Ellos asintieron y se fueron caminando con Eriol, ya que este les preguntaba cosas y ellos a el, Mientras Yelan caminaba detras de ellos tambien pidiendo informacion, Shaoran hacia que Sakura se recargara en el para que caminara, pero esta se negaba y caminaba sola, con Tomoyo y Shaoran

cuidandola por detras.

Todos llegaron al 4º modulo, no al mismo tiempo, Eriol, Maxaho, Matsui y Yelan llegaron mucho antes de que Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura llegaran, se acomodaron en los pupitres que estaban muy al fondo de salon, ya que el salon era extremadamente grande, los pupitres estaban al fondo, para que todos los instrumentos estuvieran enfrente y unos pequeñas gradas donde se paraba el coro de musica, que a lado derecho tenian el piano y a lado izquierdo la ventana que daba al jardin. La maestra llego dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y puso unas partituras en el piano.

Hola chicos - Sonrio amablemente la maestra de musica, se paro en frente de ellos y vio a todos- Hoy como sabran es el gran dia, elegiremos a las voces que pueden ser futuros candidatos para particupar en el famoso concurso de todas las escuelas de Hong Kong, si un de ustedes gana esta concurso, iran a otro mucho mas grande! -La maestra aplaudia con una gran emocion, haciendo a los alumnos sonreir.

Pueden pararse en las gradas por favor - Les hace un ademán con la mano, para que pasaran- Ustedes son nuevas? - Miro a Tomoyo y Sakura asentir- en ese caso terminare de escuchar las voces de sus ultimos compañeros y al final las suyas, les parece??- Las miro sonreir y asentir.

Asi la maestra escuchaba las voces de todos los que no habia escuchado la clase pasada y elegia, escucharon unas voces bonitas, otras no tanto pero afinadas, hasta que la maestra llego a ellas.

Su nombre señorita- Dijo la maestra hagarrando su registro y una pluma.

Tomoyo Daidoji- contesto preparandose para cantar.

Quiere que la acompañe uno de los instrumentos? - Pregunto señalandolos.

No gracias, no sera duradero - Sonrio viendo a Sakura.

Tomoyo empezo a cantar una melodia muy tramquila, solo sonaba su voz en el salon, sus compañeros la veian muy tramquila, termino su melodia y todos aplaudieron al igual que la maestra.

Muy bonita voz señorita Daidoji-Le sonrio- Le gustaria participar en nuestras voces?

Si, Gracias- Le hizo una reverencia

Usted como se llama?- Miro ahora a Sakura.

Sakura Long-Contesto simplemente.

Quiere compañia? - Pregunta de nuevo.

Si, por favor, el piano...-Sonrio a medias.

Señor Hiragizawa, me haria el Honor de tocarlo? - Miro a Eriol, el cual se acercaba al piano- Siga su ritmo por favor.-Eriol asintio.

Sakura empezo a cantar, captando la mirada de todos, les transmitia tramquilidad, mientras ella por dentro sentia que solo estaba ella en el salon de musica, dando expresar claramente la cancion, junto con sus expresiones, movia las manos sintiendo el ritmo y la letra de la cancion, caminaba a veces, aprovecha a sacar todos esos sentimientos a flote que tenia en ese momento, hacia expresiones con su cara, derramo una lagrima sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la cancion empezaba a parar, todos se sentian tristes, ya que Sakura transmitia los sentimientos de la cancion, poco paro por completo la cancion y ella cerro con broche de oro. Todos empezaron a plaudir fuertemente, la maestra estaba igual que ellos.

Gracias- Sakura hizo una reverencia agradeciada

Magnifico señorita Long, le gustaria ser una de nuestras voces? - La maestra preguntaba emocionada con unas estrellas en los ojos, mientras que Tomoyo en el momento que Sakura empezo a cantar habia sacado su camara.

Seria un placer profesora- Le sonrio Sakura.

En lo que restaba de ese modulo, todos empezaron a practicar como coro, practicaban una y otra vez, alegres, hasta que se acabo la clase. Paso todo el dia normal, Con nuevas actividades para nuestros queridos amigos, pero nadie olvidaba a aquel mago, que los habia amenazado, todos pensanban en eso, pero estaban a la vez en sus clases.....

EN OTRA PARTE DE HONG KONG

El mago se encontraba tratando su herida que sakura le habia provocado en el brazo, su cara tenia una expresion de ira, hagarron una copa de vino que tenia en una de las mesas de a lado, sorbio un poco del vino y con gran enojo avento la copa hacia la pared rompiendola y tirando el liquido que esta contenia.

Maldita mocosa, me las pagaras!-Muestra una de sus sonrisas malevolas- Juro que me las pagaras Long!-Empezo a reir locamente- TODA TU FAMILIA MORIRA!

CONTINUARA...........

¿Podran contra Sagato? ¿Qué pasara ahora? y muchas peguntas mas...!

Hola trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, jeje, deben aceptar que fue mas rapido que otras veces, es que ya me regreso la inspiracion, ya que antes se me habia ido y no pensaba en ya no continuarla, pero no me maten!

la continuara hasta el final! si, si, si hasta el final...

jaja, pues muchas gracias a todas las personas que han esperado que actualice pronto, que han perseguido esta historia, espero de nuevo sus comentarios para mejorar esta historia, perdonen de nuevo la ortografia si es que me equivoque, que es muy probable ¬.¬

esta historia se pondra mas interesante y espero actualizar pronto (para el proximo capitulo, pondre los nombres de los que me manden comentarios).

PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
Descubriendo mas de Mi Familia...

adiosito!!

n.n

atte: Yukyme


	8. Chapter 8

- Capitulo 8 -

- Por Yukyme -

Después de incidente ya nadie dijo nada de lo ocurrido, al terminar las clases se retiraron todos por el mismo camino y al platicar se dieron cuenta de que vivían sólo separados por una calle, así que optaron por irse todos juntos antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas.

En el trayecto, Sakura se quedo fascinada con una pequeña y dulce imagen, ante sus ojos contemplaba un parque con maravillosas flores de distintas especies y colores, no tan sólo eso, sino que había una gran vegetación, pero lo que más la cautivo fue esa imagen de ver a niños de kínder correr sin preocupación hacia los juegos, dejando al aire sus risas y gritos llenándolo con las mismas, sonrió para sus adentros, aun después del accidente se sentía serena, dio unos cuantos pasos más y a lo lejos diviso un pequeño local de helados, pensó que seria agradable pasar un rato ahí, después de todo el calor era insoportable, llegando a esa conclusión volteo su mirada hacia sus acompañantes.

¿No se les antoja un Helado? – Empezó a caminar de espaldas, pero a la vez atenta de no caerse.

Me parece buena idea, ¿a ustedes no? – La apoyo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Si, hace mucho calor - Dijo Maxaho agarrando con su mano la parte del cuello del uniforme en señal de calor - Odio el calor!

jajaja, quien no Yugimitzu, quien no - Le contesto Yelan, también moviendo su mano de un lado hacia otro para darle un poco de fresco a su rostro, en señal de apoyo.

Yo no veo que a Long le moleste - Matsui señalo a Sakura despreocupada por el calor y viendo a los niños.

Así es ella, nunca le preocupa nada – Syaoran mostro una sonrisa cansada por el calor, haciendo que todos rieran por su comentario y que Sakura volteará a verlos con una ceja arqueada.

No es que no le preocupe nada, es solo que es algo atolondrada – Eriol salió en su defensa, pues para su punto de vista la victima era atacada sin ser consiente de eso.

No la ayudes Eriol – Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír – Además, no le veo lo atolondrada - Tomoyo lo miro - Creo que dejo de serlo, bueno en ciertos momentos, jajá - Dijo después de ver como Sakura casi tropezaba con una piedra, causando risa en todos otra vez.

Bueno, bueno, el tema no era si soy o no atolondrada, sino que si querían helado o no - Reclamo Sakura con un pequeño deje de molestia, había escuchado todo lo que decían sus amigos, pero no dijo nada, así que les hizo señas que apuntaban al local.

Aceptamos la propuesta, ¿verdad chicos? - Dijo Yelan levantando la mano con más ánimo.

¡Si! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Se acercaron al local y se dispusieron a entrar, apenas cruzaban la puerta cuando sintieron el aire acondicionado, Yelan y Maxaho cerraron los ojos al sentirlo, caminaron a una mesa que fuera algo grande para todos.

¡Aquí está fresco! -Sonrió Maxaho con alivio.

Jaja debe de ser así por los Helados Yugimitzu - Le dijo Eriol, Maxaho lo vio con una mirada asesina – Lo sé Hiraguizawa ¬¬

Un mesero que se encontraba terminando de anotar el pedido de otras personas, se acercó a ellos después de haber terminado, con una libreta pequeña y unos cartillas el cual contenía el menú de la heladería, se los dio y espero unos minutos para que eligieran, hasta que Sakura bajo su cartilla sonriéndole.

¿Quiere que ya tome su pedido? -Le dijo viéndola y sacando una pluma de su bolsillo del uniforme.

Si, por favor - Le sonrió - quiero un brownie con helado de vainilla, jarabe de chocolate encima y una cereza - Deja la cartilla en la mesa. 

Yo quiero una banana Split - Tomoyo ve al mesero apuntar lo que piden y hace lo mismo que Sakura.

A mí por favor tráeme un Crush de Chocolate – Eriol bajo su cartilla.

Oigan y Matsui? - Maxaho voltio a ver a todos, buscando con la mirada a su primo - ¿alguien sabe? 

Si, a mí me dijo que iba a hacer algunas cosas en la escuela, por lo tanto que se quedaría un rato más - Le responde Syaoran sin despegar su mirada de la cartilla - Un pastel de Helado, por favor – dice con simpleza.

Mmm...No me dijo nada de eso - Maxaho se queda pensando - yo quiero lo mismo que Hiragizawa, el crush de chocolate – no pudo evitar sonar emocionado por el helado.

Hablando de personas desaparecidas - Todos miran a Sakura - donde esta Meiling, Syaoran? No la vi cuando llegue a Hong Kong ni en la escuela...

Cuando nos encontramos, ella a la mañana siguiente tuvo que partir a Europa con sus padres - La mira - No ha de tardar en regresar - A lo que Sakura asiente con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el mesero ya les traía en un carrito de metal sus pedidos, paro el carrito a lado de la mesa y empezó a dejar los pedidos en el lugar de cada quien.

Aquí tiene, brownie, banana Split, 2 crush de chocolate y pastel de helado, ¿algo más? - Todos niegan - gracias - Sakura le sonríe al mesero este asiente y se va.

¡Que rico! - Sakura ve entusiasmada el brownie, agarra su cuchara y lo prueba - afirmo, rico – su cara tomo cierto gesto de fascinación.

Todos ríen a la reacción de Sakura, parecía una niña pequeña que llevaba tiempo pidiendo su helado y de que por fin haya acabado su espera por este.

¡Bueno a degustar se ha dicho! - Comento Eriol, a lo que todos asintieron a excepción de Sakura, que está ya lo estaba haciendo.

- 1/2 hr después -

Cuando terminaron su degustación y de haber platicado un poco, se dispusieron a dejar el local e ir a sus casas, ya todos se habían separado, solo en el camino se separó Maxaho, dejando a los demás solos. Syaoran tenía demasiada curiosidad por el nuevo incidente y de la familia de Sakura, pensó un rato y luego se atrevió a romper el hielo.

Entrando a un tema serio - La mirada de Syaoran estaba fija al frente - Conocen a Kuradoberi? 

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza, Sakura no les presta atención, porque estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Yelan contesta al muy diferente a sus acompañantes - Yo solo se lo básico, lo que todo informante de una dinastía debe saber de otras.

¿Qué es lo básico? – Syaoran fijo su mirada en el.

Pues debo decir que es una dinastía muy antigua además de peligrosa, siempre se caracterizó por ser poco amigable hacia otros clanes, por más que otros intentaron hacerlo recapacitar en alianzas o de que dejara de destruir a otras dinastías, nunca acepto, siempre han querido ser los más poderosos y arrasar con todos los que se les pongan en frente - termino pensativo – ahora que lo pienso, me parece haber leído ciertos documentos donde se decía que cierto Kuradoberi tenia un especial desprecio por el Sr. Long.

En efecto Yelan, los Kuradoberi son muy peligrosos, pero más allá del querer tener poder existe una antigua venganza, lo del poder es secundario nada más para ellos - Les dice Eriol recordando – y a lo ultimo que mencionas, yo también recuerdo esos documentos…

¿Una Venganza? - Pregunto Tomoyo, a lo que Eriol asintió.

Supongo que esa venganza debe ser para los Longs - Yelan vio a Eriol

Pero Sakura no ha hecho nada, es absurdo! – Intervino Tomoyo.

Te equivocas ella es hija del Sr. Long por lo tanto tiene mucho que ver, según lo que se, Sagato y el señor Long tenían algunos problemas, Sagato hizo unos movimientos turbios y luego trato de dañar a la familia Long, este como ya lo presentía, se preparó y contrarresto todo, afectado a Sagato, no tengo en mi conocimiento que es lo que exactamente hizo, solo sé que Sagato regreso y con su regreso mato al padre de Sakura así como él lo dijo y ahora quiere a la dinastía Long completamente destruida...- Explico Eriol.

Ósea que querrá lastimar a Sakurita? – Dijo Tomoyo con terror – es algo muy probable Tomoyo – Siguió contestando Eriol.

Syaoran que se había mantenido al margen de la platica de un momento a otro, vio con preocupación a Sakura, se dio cuenta que no prestaba nada de atención a lo que ellos decían, a la vez para el eso estaba mejor porque así se evitaba un mal momento, pero a la vez estaba mal, porque no sabía que pasaba por su callada mente, se sintió observado y miro a su lado viendo a Tomoyo, esta sólo asintió en señal de apoyo. Todos siguieron su camino callados, hasta llegar a la mansión, en donde ya los esperaban en la casa Toya junto con Yukito en la sala. 

Hola chicos - Les sonrió Yukito, viéndolos a cada uno, cuando su mirada llego a Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, pero callo por el momento, mientras Toya nada más los vio.

Hola – Dijeron juntos

¿Buen día en la escuela? - Pregunto el muñeco de nieve.

Ha digamos que algo especial… – Tanteo Eriol

Mejor dicho raro - Respondió Yelan mientras lo veía. 

¿Especial? ¿Raro? - Yukito arqueo una ceja a las variadas respuestas.

Tanto Eriol como Yelan sólo atinaron a asentir

¿qué fue lo que paso? - cuestiono Toya

¿Conocen a un tal Sagato Kuradoberi? – Sakura no le dio vuelta al asunto, se dirigió a Toya y a Yukito, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

¿Porque? - pregunto de nuevo Toya

Porque nos atacó esta mañana en la escuela - Anuncio Syaoran – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Salió kero de repente de la cocina - Buscaba al heredero de los Longs, en este caso a Sakura – Sentencio Syaoran.

¿A Sakura? ¿Para qué? - Pregunto Yukito algo consternado pero tranquilo.

Muy simple Yukito, venganza...- dijo Eriol con aire de misterio - quiere arrasar con toda la dinastía Long, solo eso...- termino con aparente tranquilidad.

¡¿Soló eso? – Contesto Toya algo exaltado, Eriol solo asintió.

Se sabe que la venganza es porque el padre de ustedes, impidió los sucios negocios de Kuradoberi, cuando regreso mato a su padre y ahora quiere a los demás - Explico Yelan. 

¡¿Nada más? - Se levantó Toya - Vienen a decirme aquí, que un tal Kuradoberi quiere matar a Sakura por venganza! – trato de tranquilizarse pero fue en vano – sólo porque mi padre destruyo sus planes, que resulta que también es su asesino y que ahora quiere matar a mi hermana? ¡¿Querían más? Demonios! - Mientras decía esto, Toya daba vueltas por la sala.

Tranquilo hermano - Sakura miro su estado - Todo estará bien...

¡¿todo estará bien? - La mira con algo de severidad - ¡Te quieren matar Sakura!

Lo sé...pero...no pasara...- Baja su mirada al suelo, mientras su voz dependía de un hilo - El mato a nuestro padre...

Toya cayo en la situación, apenas caía en cuenta que Kuradoberi era el asesino de su padre, miro a su hermana con angustia, se acercó a ella y la abrazo - Sakura...- Sakura negaba a un siendo abrazada, Toya se molesto un poco, maldiciendo porque su hermana tuviera que pasar por eso, por toda la carga que le caía a su poca edad - ¿estas bien…? - Le pregunto preocupado, Sakura asintió y se abrazó más a él, los demás solo observaban la imagen que proyectaba sus ojos ante ellos.

Tenemos que hacer algo, sino él se nos adelantara - Menciono Eriol seriamente, Toya asintió aun abrazado de Sakura – No podemos permitir que pase eso o seria demasiado peligroso para Sakura

Estoy de acuerdo con Hiragizawa - Syaoran mira a Sakura

En ese caso, yo me pondré a investigar más sobre la familia de Kuradoberi - Les informo Yelan a todos.

Yelan mejor tú que este metido en esta dinastía, investiga más sobre la familia de Sakura, Syaoran y yo nos encargamos de Kuradoberi - Dijo Eriol mirando a Yelan y luego Syaoran, el segundo asintió.

De acuerdo - acepto Yelan.

Tomoyo por favor te encargare que cuides mucho a Sakura, cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas, nos lo reportes - Le asigno Eriol su tarea

¡No hay problema! - sonrió.

Sakura se empezó a separar de su hermano, lo mira con una sonrisa apagada y ojos de color verde opaco - gracias - Toya asiente - Quisiera que todos ustedes me tengan al tanto de la situación, por favor - Miro a todos seriamente, todos asintieron captando.

Si me disculpan, llamare a mi casa para avisar que me quedare aquí, para avanzar, si es que lo desean - Syaoran miro a todos

Si, gracias Syaoran - Sakura se sentó en el sillón, los demás también la imitaron, a excepción de Syaoran, que se retiró al jardín para hablar por su celular.

Tomoyo miro con preocupación a Sakura, no le agradaba la idea de verla así, triste, decaída pero lo que más le preocupaba era ese destello de decisión en su mirada, esos ojos que podían reflejar cualquier cosa, ahora reflejaban ira contenida, temía por lo que pasara ahora en adelante, pero no les queda más que esperar… 

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido, es que con esto de andar en la prepa es muy difícil, prácticamente me la vivo ahí, además de que mi imaginación andaba un poco seca, pero bueno, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como ando de vacaciones intentare actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias por esas personas que me mandaron mensaje cuando no actualizaba…bueno los dejo, empezare con el nuevo capitulo y agradecimientos a mi nueva editora Brenda!

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para poder mejorar la historia, disculpa por la ortografía y nada de tomatazos jaja, hasta la vista!

Pout! Atte: Yukyme ;3


	9. Chapter 9

- Capitulo 9 -

- Por Yukyme -

Eran alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, todos se encontraban en un silencio algo sepulcral, aun no decidían de manera unánime como tomar la situación que se les presentaba, aparentemente el ambiente era de tranquilidad y no tan abrumado, pero no le restaban nada de importancia debida.

Después de haberse asignado las tareas de lo que harían, Sakura se disculpo y se retiro al jardín de la mansión, todos sabían el porque lo hacia pero no se opusieron, estaban de acuerdo en que debía estar sola para poder pensar en lo que haría ahora.

Definitivamente debemos investigar el pasado de Kuradoberi, saber que trama pero sobre todo, no debemos estar con la guardia baja – Informo Eriol pasando su vista por todos los presentes

¿Deberíamos regresar a los entrenamientos? – Yukito mostraba cierta preocupación en su rostro

¿Sakura dejo de entrenar? – Eriol lo cuestiono a lo cual Yukito negó

No, pero ya no se entrena tan duro como cuando tenemos una situación así – Se explico, Eriol asintió.

Estoy de acuerdo con Yukito, deberíamos regresar a los entrenamientos, ver cuales son nuestro puntos fuertes y los débiles – Syaoran comento con voz firme, todos asintieron a la propuesta.

Tomoyo que había permanecido callada se levanto de su lugar y también se disculpo, ya que iba a ver como estaba Sakura, todos la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo y volvió a reinar el silencio en el ambiente, Syaoran no pudo evitar ver al mayor de los Longs y preguntar - ¿Estará bien? – Touya en un principio no capto, pero después de meditarlo 5 segundos supo de que hablaba.

Ella siempre esta bien, tiene una gran fortaleza que trasmite – No pudo evitar que si voz sonara algo preocupada, Yukito al escuchar su voz poso su mano en el hombro de Touya en apoyo – Tranquilo, lo superaran…- Touya sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Yelan y yo nos retiramos a investigar sobre Kuradoberi, cualquier cosa les avisamos – Eriol decía esto mientras se iba retirando con dirección al despacho – ¿Nos acompañas Syaoran? –Syaoran asintió y se retiro con ellos, quedando solo en la sala Yukito, Touya y Kero. Yukito de una mesita levanto una taza para tomar el líquido que esta contenía.

- **En el jardín** -

Tomoyo se adentro en el jardín para poder ver la imagen de su amiga sentada y volteada hacia la fuente haciendo que le de la espalda, se paro bajo del arco de madera que tenia el jardín como adorno, en otros momentos se hubiera maravillado por el esplendido arreglo de jardín pero ahora no era el momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo casi inaudible que dijo Sakura. Por el contrario Sakura al no recibir respuesta de su amiga supo que esta no la había escuchado, lleno de aire y coraje sus pulmones para poder volver pronunciar aquellas palabras dolorosas que saldrían de sus labios.

¿Crees que haya muerto por mi culpa? – Su mano rozaba el agua, la movía de un lado a otro, causando una pequeña onda de agua.

Sakura…- Tomoyo dio unos pasos para luego volver a ser interrumpida por Sakura.

¿Y si fue así? – Por fin su vista algo nublada dio con la de Tomoyo, en su rostro se podía ver toda marca del sufrimiento que pasaba, sus ojos tanto como su sonrisa dejaron de tener vida por si solos, en estos momentos nada en ella brilla, Tomoyo al verla se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo.

Claro que no…no fue tu culpa – Le contesto con suavidad- no puedes pensar eso, vamos Sakura…- trataba de animarla pero parecía que era inútil el esfuerzo

Hace 2 meses murió tommy, en ese tiempo estábamos en la practica para las nacionales del equipo de porristas, sino me hubiera quedado tarde podría haberlo salvado tommy! – la veía con desesperación, pensaba que Tomoyo la debería de estar viendo con lagrimas desbordando pero la realidad es que no lloraba, no podía, había derramado tantas lagrimas ese día que para su padre ahora se sentía seca.

Tal vez tu padre estaba tratando de protegerte, por lo poco que sabemos Kuradoberi es muy cruel y pudo haberlos matado a los dos - Tomoyo no pudo hacer más por el momento que seguirla abrazando y seguirle diciendo palabras de consuelo, pensaba que definitivamente todo esto era un gran cambio pero más que eso una nueva pero gran carga, ella todavía por dentro estaba frágil. Se quedaron así hasta un largo rato, hasta que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió ir a pasear por un parque que estaba a 2 calles, supuso que era buena idea para que se tranquilizara y Sakura no se opuso, así que le avisaron a los demás y se fueron al parque.

Sakura ya esta un poco más animada, en estos momentos le gustaba caminar, le hacia pensar en todo con mayor tranquilidad, cuando llegaron al parque no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le saliera del rostro, el parque para su punto de vista era hermoso, era parecido al parque que ellos tenían que pasar de regreso a la mansión, la tranquilidad reinaba en el ambiente, no había nada mejor que eso. Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en una banca cercana a un árbol que era muy grande, por lo tanto daba suficiente sombra para que no les diera ni un rayo de sol, Sakura cerro sus ojos al sentir la fresca brisa, ya era más fría así que suponía que ya eran alrededor de las 6 pm, sonrió para sus adentros, su mente se concentro en toda la energía del lugar, pero después de un momento algo llamo su atención, abrió sus ojos y ahí lo vio, un niño aproximadamente de 8 años, de tez blanca, cabello rubio cenizo que hacia juego con su piel, no podía ver sus ojos pues los cabellos rebeldes del niño lo tapaban con su fleco, al parecer estaba muy pensativo, miraba al suelo y jugaba con la tierra debajo del columpio con sus botas exploradoras, Sakura volvió a sonreír pero ahora abiertamente, ese pequeño niño le causaba curiosidad tenia cierto porte de misterio y eso le llamaba la atención.

Se sorprendió al ser descubierta por unos ojos verdes que la miraban con firmeza y a la ves duda, algo en el captaba su atención, el niño se levanto dispuesto a irse, se guardo algo en la bolsita de su short beige, una vez guardado empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida del parque hasta que la vista de Sakura lo perdió por completo.

¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? – Tomoyo opto ya por zarandearla un poco, Sakura incrédula volteo a la susodicha – llevó minutos hablándote! ¿Qué es lo que veías?

¿He? – pensó por unos momentos y luego cayo en cuenta de lo que decía su amiga- ha! Un niño que estaba sentado en aquel columpio – señalo el columpio con su mirada

Ho! Si lo vi cuando recién entramos al parque, parecía que no tenia amigos con quien jugar, estaba muy solo – su voz se torno con pena – pobre…

Sentí algo raro…- susurra más para ella misma que para Tomoyo.

¿Qué? – Voltea a verla

¿He? ¡No nada! Jeje – empieza a reír nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza algo avergonzada – oye Tomoyo como que mejor regresamos, ya se esta haciendo tarde…

Si, tienes razón, en otra ocasión volveremos ¿te parece? – Le sonrió a lo que Sakura asintió gustosa.

Se levantaron de la banca y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Sakura repentinamente se voltio, saco de su bolsa del pantalón su celular y tomo una foto del parque.

De recuerdo –Sonrió y siguió caminando.

Llegando a la mansión todos las estaban esperando, mientras el chef hacia la cena, se presento la oportunidad de extender una invitación a Syaoran a que cenara y que por hoy ocupara una de las habitaciones de la mansión con ellos, a tanta insistencia Syaoran termino por aceptar, se disculpo pues debía hablar por teléfono para que le entregaran su respectiva vestimenta de ese día y del siguiente, al termino de su regreso se quedaron hablando un rato sobre los pequeños avances que tuvieron en las investigaciones, una vez que les avisaron que la cena ya estaba lista todos dejaron el tema de lado para cenar y pasar un buen rato, al terminar la cena por ser un día nada común y con mucho cansancio de por medio cada uno de nuestros personajes se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

- **Al siguiente día por la mañana** -

La joven de ojos esmeralda se arreglaba para ir al colegio, mientras pensaba en lo que Eriol les había informado de lo que habían investigado.

- _**Flash Back**_ -

_Léelo por favor - Eriol le extendió un pequeño folder de color rojo a Sakura._

_Se tomo unos minutos para leer el contenido mientras todos esperaban, al rato de haber terminado levanto su mirada hacia Eriol._

_Aquí dice que Kuradoberi era miembro del consejo de magia, era 3ero al mando y que mi padre era 1ero al mando, ¿pero como pueden tener a una persona tan mala en el consejo de magia?- lo cuestiono_

_Te lo explicare, Sagato Kuradoberi estaba en el consejo antes de que empezaran sus planes de querer aniquilar a todos los que fueran amenaza en un futuro para el, era 3ero así que elimino a Fugizara Meizuto, como regla del consejo el 3ero toma el mando del 2do y así sucesivamente, como el consejo ignoraba que Kuradoberi era el asesino de Meizuto lo ascendieron, mientras se abría un investigación por el homicidio con ciertas pruebas y con la ayuda de tu padre encontraron culpable a Kuradoberi así que el consejo lo desterró de su puesto en definitiva, según en palabras de los presentes Kuradoberi en colerizado juro que todos pagarían pero sobre todo tu padre que arrasaría con toda la dinastía Long, por esa razón tu padre abandono china – le explico concluyendo._

_Por eso estoy incluida en esto ¿verdad? además de que por eso conoce los clanes de todos nosotros ¿no?– pregunto Sakura, Eriol sólo asintió, soltó un suspiro – mi padre nos escondió para estar a salvo, para mas o menos tener una vida tranquila –miro a su hermano con pesar y este asintió apoyándola – lo comprendo…_

_Por eso no hay que dejarte sola, no sabemos cuando podría atacarte y no nos podemos dar el lujo de que te haga algo – Exclamo Syaoran con firmeza_

_Déjame decirte Syaoran que tu familia también esta demasiado metida en esto – le informo Yelan – al parecer su familia también contribuyo y con el sólo echo de que ayude a la señorita Sakura es un punto más a su favor para matarlo_

_¡Este tipo quiere matar a todos! – dijo Touya con exasperación, todo esto tenia de cabeza a todos._

_Tranquilo Touya, perdiendo la cabeza no ganaremos nada – Yukito trataba de tranquilizarlo_

_Tiene razón Yukito – Tomoyo veía a Touya y a Yukito._

_Regresaremos a los enteramientos, esta decidido – Sakura veía a todos con decisión._

_- __**Fin del Flash Back**__ -_

Suspiraba mientras se peinaba su cabello, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y dijo un leve "adelante", por la puerta apareció Tomoyo que iba para buscar e ir a desayunar. Sakura le sonrió, dejo el cepillo en el tocador y se fueron al comedor, ahí sólo se encontraban Eriol, Syaoran y Yelan.

Buenos días – dijo Sakura al apenas entrar por el arco del comedor, Tomoyo la imito.

Buenos días – dijeron los chicos

El desayuno transcurrió con plena normalidad, disfrutaron de su desayuno, después de terminar se alistaron para poder salir rumbo a la escuela. El chofer se insistió en llevarlos pero ellos se negaron alegando que irían caminando a partir de ahora. Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron con complicidad al ver de lejos el parque que ayer visitaron, mientras Syaoran observaba a Sakura con su sonrisa, en eso Eriol le da un codazo en un costado, Syaoran molesto lo mira y también que Yelan sólo ríe.

Al llegar a la escuela los esperaban Maxaho y Matsui que alegres los saludaban con un ademán.

¡Valla chicos hasta que por fin llegaron! – Matsui mostraba su característico dramatismo

No seas exagerado – decía Syaoran con molestia – es temprano

¡Huy! Veo que el lobo se ha levantado de mal humor – lo seguía molestando Matsui

Syaoran solo atino a gruñir, mientras los demás se reían a sus espaldas, toco la campana y se fueron a sus clases, para cada uno de ellos las clases fueron aburridas nada fuera del otro mundo, pero extrañamente Sakura al salir al receso, sintió como alguien la seguía, volteo varias veces a todos lados pero no veía a nadie anormal, siguió su camino iría al árbol de cerezos que estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela, le encantaba ese árbol, sonrió mientras pensaba eso, los demás habían ido por sus almuerzos ella sólo dijo que iría al árbol, los demás aceptaron diciendo que la alcanzarían.

Llego a su destino sin dejar de sentir esa extraña presencia, ahora sentía que la vigilaban a todo momento, en el instante que ella alzo su mirada al árbol curiosamente una sombra negra salto fuera de la escuela, entre cerro sus ojos, estaba pensando si en seguir, ya estaba dispuesta a dar un paso para seguir aquella sombra cuando a lo lejos oyó su nombre, volteo para ver de donde venia y ahí lo vio, a Syaoran corriendo hacia su dirección, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y más al ver que veía solo.

¿Qué paso Syaoran? – le sonrió con dulzura

Syaoran con esa sonrisa se en bobo y se le olvido lo que diría, sólo dijo un leve "¿he?" que causo la risa de Sakura, se sonrojo de vergüenza, que tonto de su parte pensaba con molestia.

Yo sólo…etto…venia a hacerte compañía –volteo a ver el árbol todo sonrojado como si de la nada este le causara tanto interés.

Oh…- no puedo evitar sonreír – oye Syaoran, quería hablar contigo de algo…-se sonrojo

¿De que? – Su voz sonaba con curiosidad

Es que…quería decir que con todo este asunto de Kuradoberi pues…y obviamente también los entrenamientos, para a favor de todos… – se apresuró a decir - y también de mi! – se sonrojo mucho – pues si…querías quedarte prácticamente a vivir con nosotros…- en definitivo ya no estaba sonrojada sino roja como tomate – tu sabes por los enteramientos y si quieres sólo hasta que pase esto! – la situación era cómica, Sakura estaba totalmente roja como farolito y Syaoran la observaba con mucha incredulidad, pero luego de eso paso a estar rojo también, Sakura al no recibir respuesta bajo su mirada al suelo pero sintió una mano que le alzo la cabeza por la barbilla delicadamente, pudo a ver a Syaoran con una linda sonrisa que la cautivo y serenidad en sus ojos.

Si tu me dejas…- le quito un mechón de cabello que le cayo en la mejilla, al contacto Syaoran pensaba que su piel era muy tersa – por mi, encantado…- le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, mientras veía como Sakura abría los ojos sorprendida, él se acercó a ella dándole un beso cerca de la comisura del labio, quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que de lo lejos escucharon sus nombres y estos rojos como faroles se separaron a como a 50 cm de distancia, más que separarse parece como si el tacto del uno y del otro quemaran su piel brincando de impresión.

Todos llegaron riendo por la imagen, era tan cómica, Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron con complicidad y mostraron una sonrisa siniestra, pues Tomoyo en su mano izquierda sin que nadie se diera cuenta llevaba su cámara.

Después del pequeño momento embarazoso que vivieron Sakura y Syaoran regresaron a sus habituales clases, así pasaron las horas hasta la salida que les correspondía a las 2 pm, los chicos guardaron sus cosas y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, en la salida del edificio se encontraron con Eriol y Yelan (como ya mencione Eriol y Yelan van en el mismo salón pero diferente a Sakura y los demás). Regresaron a la mansión por el mismo camino y en el trayecto donde estaba la heladería todos reían y le decían a Matsui de lo que se había perdido por quedarse en la escuela, el sólo reía de las ocurrencia de sus amigos y primo.

Cuando llegaron cerca del parque, Sakura sintió algo extraño y sintió la necesidad de correr hacia el parque ignorando los gritos de sus amigos, corrió a toda velocidad, salto todos los obstáculos que había, cuando llego al parque y freno su ritmo, camino con algo de rapidez hacia los columpios y lo primero que vio fue a dos jóvenes como de unos 17 o 18 y estaban molestando al pequeño, supuso que lo que traían los grandulones en la manos era lo que el niño quería recuperar, hacia tremendos esfuerzos por empujarlos para que le devolvieran lo que parecía un collar antiguo, mientras los grandulones solo agarraban de la cabeza y lo empujaban causando que el niño callera al suelo. Molesta camino rápidamente hacia el lugar, veía reír a los grandulones.

¡Oigan ustedes dos, dejen lo en paz! – se paro a un lado de los grandulones y del niño.

¿Quién eres muñeca? – preguntaron el grandulón 1

Si, ¿quién eres? ¡Lárgate! – decía molesto el grandulón 2

No les interesa, sólo dejen lo en paz y devuélvanle lo que le quitaron – sus ojos se hicieron un poco más opacos por la molestia, no soportaba a los canallas, ayudo a levantarse al niño, uno de los grandulones molesto le lanzo un golpe a Sakura pero esta lo vio venir desde antes agachándose, dando una patada por debajo mientras daba una vuelta y volviendo a estar de pie – mala idea, te lo advertí…- su voz era amenazante.

¡Kogaro! – Le grito su compañero – ¡maldita perra! – Exclamaba en posición de ataque – ¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo!

Él se lo merecía – dijo sin importancia

¡Maldita! – corrió hacia ella para lanzarle una patada, pero antes de llegar la patada a un costado de Sakura una mano la detuvo.

La idea de tu compañero era mala, pero la tuya es pésima – La voz de Syaoran también sonaba amenazante mientras veía como su mano tenia agarrada la pierna del tipo, simplemente lo empujo por medio de su pierna y este también cayó al suelo junto con su amigo que ya se estaba levantando del suelo – haremos lo siguiente, tu – señalo al grandulón que ya se levantaba – le darás lo que le quitaste a el – dando referencia del niño – y como ultimo se largaran por donde vinieron – les advirtió y los grandulones no quisieron más, le regresaron el collar al niño y este casi se los rebata al tiempo que se lo daban, los tipos ya estaba por irse cuando Syaoran les dio una advertencia – no lo vuelvan a molestar – los tipos asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

¿Estás bien? – Sakura bajo su mirada para ver al niño, el niño limpiaba su collar y Sakura lo vio, ese collar lo había visto en un libro pensaba pero fue absorta de sus pensamientos cuando el niño asintió y le dijo casi un inaudible gracias para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer.

Que raro niño…- susurro Syaoran extrañado, Sakura rio para luego nada más sonreír - ¿qué?

Gracias – extendió su sonrisa

No la necesitabas – sonrió refiriéndose a la ayuda

Lo sé, pero aun así ayudaste – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla pues ya llegaban sus amigos, así que empezó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos

Syaoran sonrió, voltio y vio la llegada de sus amigos pero no le importo – si recibo eso por cada ayudada, juro que ayudare más seguido – se río, Sakura solo volteo para sonreírle y después seguir, Syaoran opto por también encontrarse con sus amigos.

Al encontrarse y volver a retomar el camino a casa, Sakura y Syaoran les fueron platicando de lo sucedido con el niño, después llego el tiempo de que Matsui y Maxaho se separaran del grupo, se despidieron de ellos y al llegar a la mansión se encontraron en la sala a Toya y a Yukito.

Llegaron tarde – Touya veía su reloj

Si, es que tuvimos un "pequeño percance" – cierto nerviosismo se mostraba en la voz de Sakura

¿"Pequeño percance"? – Touya arqueo una ceja retirando de su vista el periódico, Yukito solo sonreía

La señorita Sakura tuvo una pelea – dijo Yelan, Sakura en ese momento quería asesinarlo, oh si ya se imaginaba el cuello de Yelan entre sus manos retorciéndolo, mientras imaginaba esto su sonrisa se tornaba macabra y eso a Yelan no le gusto.

¿Peleaste Sakurita? – pregunto el muñeco de nieve, Sakura asintió bajando la cabeza

¡¿Les ganaste Sakurita? – grito con emoción y saliendo de la nada kero, Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza baja.

Como no va ganar, con semejante monstruo que les pusieron de contrincante, pobres tipos – dijo con sorna Touya y una sonrisa de lado

¡Hermano no soy un monstruo! – levanto su puño de manera amenazante

Ven – sonrió con satisfacción

Todos empezaron a reír, mientras Sakura solo soltaba un bufido de frustración, pensaba que en definitivo su hermano nunca cambiaria, la maldición la perseguiría para siempre.

**CONTINUARA…**

¡Hepa! ¡Hola de nuevo!

Pues como verán ya termine otro capitulo más, si! Jajaja pues espero seguir con este ritmo si se me permite y terminar 2 capítulos más antes de irme de viaje, créanme que hare todo lo posible y con estas nuevas ideas ahorita estoy muy bien de imaginación Jajaja, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben, sugerencias sólo dejen sus reviews y con gusto los tendré en cuenta:)

¡Bueno es hora de contestar reviews!

AHRG:  
si gracias, ya tome en cuenta eso y hasta ahora ya no he escrito así, muchas gracias por leer mi fic!: D

Tamara Saez:

Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste y si, yo también espero poder actualizar más seguido y obviamente no decepcionarlos;3

Lady Maring:

No, no puede ser Touya, porque como mencione en un capitulo pasado Touya es japonés y no chino, al no ser chino y no tener poderes como Sakura (si tiene pero solo de ver muertos y así) no puede tomar el liderazgo de la dinastía, en este caso Sakura es china y poderosa, por eso es Touya el líder, seria 2do al mando.

Bueno eso es todo, sin más que agregar, adiosito!

¡Pout! .' atte: Yukyme


	10. Chapter 10

**- Capitulo 10 -**

**- Por Yukyme -**

Los rayos del sol traspasaban por el cristal del ventanal y una pequeña brisa rosaba sus cabellos que sobresalían de la sábana. Abría lentamente sus ojos, por la poca claridad que le llegaba a su rostro. Con una sonrisa de antemano se separo de las acogedoras sábanas, reposo sus pies sobre la alfombra rectangular de color vino, se estiro y bostezo antes de dirigirse al balcón. Al llegar recargo sus brazos sobre el barandal, el cual tenía forma de enredaderas con flores, se inclino un poco y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en silencio admiro la fuente que se encontraba en medio del grandísimo jardín, seguía pensando que la casa era enorme para su gusto, pero muy bella, debía aceptarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros y miro el cielo, pensó que deberían ser aproximadamente las ocho, lo suponía por los rayos del sol y por el insoportable calor que presentía que se aproximaba, sonreía de nuevo pues hoy descansaba de las largas jornadas de la escuela y del concilio, un sonido llamo su atención aun inclinada, se hizo un poco más hacia adelante para poder ver hacia abajo, encontrándose con alguien muy conocido para ella, un joven de hermosos ojos color chocolate, miró con más atención y se dio cuenta que era Syaoran, quien practicaba con su espada, miró con más interés, pero rápidamente eso se torno en vergüenza, pues en su despistes no se dio cuenta que el dueño de esos hermosos ojos no llevaba camiseta y estaba en pijama, que era un pantalón holgado de algodón color verde olivo y estaba descalzo. Se retiró rápidamente de su lugar, pero sin querer tropezó con algo cayendo de sentón y provocando un pequeño ruido, se levantó rápidamente y salió despavorida al cuarto de baño.

**-****-Flash Back-****-**

Syaoran se había levantado desde muy temprano, se lavó su cara y salió de su cuarto junto con su espada, caminó por el pasillo y paró frente a la puerta vecina a la suya, se voltio tranquilamente y al ver la puerta se sonrojo inmediatamente al recordar algo, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de forma robótica, al bajar las escaleras se dispuso a salir al jardín, su principal objetivo era calentar un poco el cuerpo con ayuda de su espada. Una vez en el jardín, observo todo a su alrededor escogiendo donde se colocaría, así que caminó hacia un árbol que de bajo de él tenía una banca, apoyó su espada en el respaldo de esta y se quitó la playera blanca de algodón, la doblo con cuidado y la depositó en la sentadera, agarró su arma retirándole cuidadosamente de su funda. Enseguida al desenvainarla, empezó a hacer movimientos, continuo así un largo tiempo moviéndose de un lado a otro, cuando a sus oídos llego un extraño ruido, subió su mirada y se encontró con el balcón de la habitación seguida a la suya, pensó en el ruido escuchado y lo reprodujo una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de identificarlo.

**-Fin del Flash Back-****-**

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la banca a por su playera, la agarro y la empezó a abrir dispuesto a ponérsela, al terminar de acomodar todo, se puso sus zapatos tradicionales y se adentro a la casa, recorrió el largo pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

-Uva o limón...- Decía para el mismo en voz alta, pensando en que bebida tomaría para refrescarse, pensó unos cinco segundos más mientras entraba a la cocina e iba al refrigerador.

-A mi me gusta más el de Uva- Sakura se recargaba en la barra de la cocina, tomo un sorbo de su jugo, después lo deposito en la barra y le sonrió.

Syaoran no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, Sakura ante esta reacción no pudo evitar reír, tapo su boca con sus manos y siguió riendo. Syaoran después de haberse recuperado del susto, también empezó a reír, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más sereno y empezar a contemplar a Sakura, la castaña al percatarse de eso paro de reír, para sólo dar una modesta sonrisa.

-¿Tengo algo - Ladeo su cabeza sin entender del porque Syaoran la miraba así.

- ¡NO!- se apresuró a decir algo exaltado y extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante - Digo…este…-

- Jajaja ok, tranquilo – volvió a reír, Syaoran se sonrojo por su reacción.

-Te ves muy lindo sonriendo– Dijo sonrojado pero apacible, Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sonrojándose.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy lindo sonrojado– Su cara se torno con malicia – pareces farolito! Jajaja! –

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Me dices farolito? – Avanzo un paso amenazadoramente.

- Si, deberías aver visto tu cara…- Le contesto con sorna.

-¿Así que ahora te burlas de mi?–

-Jajaja no, me rio contigo, Jajaja– Sakura ya estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas por tanta risa.

-¿Conmigo?– Syaoran agarro un bote de la alacena que contenía harina, metió su mano y le lanzó un poco a Sakura - ¡Malvada!

Al impacto, Sakura cerraba los ojos y abrió su boca, con sus manos se sacudió la harina y apuntaba con su dedo amenazadoramente a Syaoran -¡Haaa! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! – su vista se alternó entre Syaoran y el bote de harina.

Syaoran no pudo contener su risa aun teniendo el bote en sus manos, Sakura al darse cuenta de eso, con un ágil y astuto movimiento se lo arrebato de las manos- ¡ja, toma! – Syaoran se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero muy tarde, ahora su rostro se encontraba lleno de harina, así que no lo pensó 2 veces, se sacudió la cara y se abalanzo contra Sakura para hacerle cosquillas, Sakura al verlo soltó un pequeño grito, quiso huir pero Syaoran la sujeto de la cintura, la coloco en el mismo lugar donde estaba y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, no, no…- no podía casi hablar por la risa- basta, ¡basta! – Le decía, mientras se retorcía enfrente de él, alzo un poco su mirada y pudo notar la cara de maldad que tenia –no , ya, por favor…- seguía riendo.

Syaoran la vio con una amplia sonrisa – ¿ya no te burlaras de mi?- lo único que recibía eran risas descontroladas de parte de la castaña -¿he?- voltio a verla una vez más y Sakura con un gran esfuerzo negaba con su cabeza, Syaoran ceso las cosquillas y Sakura se iba tranquilizando, cuando de repente el castaño le volvió a hacer cosquillas para luego abrazarla – Jajaja era broma, ya no te hare cosquillas- sonrió, bajo un poco su mirada, ya que la cara de Sakura se encontraba en su pecho escondida, cuando la vio pudo ver una radiante sonrisa y ahí es cuando cayo en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, pero no le importo, empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella buscando sus labios color cereza, la ojiverde hacia lo mismo, iba cerrando sus esmeraldas mientras se acercaban uno al otro estando a 5 cm, cuando sus labios se rosaron, oyeron un sonido proveniente del pasillo así que se separaron rápidamente.

Los dos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y visualizaron la figura de Tomoyo en ella.

-¡vaya! Ustedes dos se pusieron a jugar con el desayuno, Jajaja!- exclamaba mientas pasaba un largo vistazo a la cocina recién desordenada con harina en el suelo.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Eriol quien iba entrando a la cocina, no pudo evitar preguntar al ver el desastre y a todos reunidos.

-que aquí los jovencitos jugaron con el desayuno- Le explicaba con diversión Tomoyo.

-¡vaya! Si que jugaron he…Jajaja!-

-¡Fue su culpa!- Dijeron los castaños al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente, después todos empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, tendremos que desayunar otra cosa- Tomoyo tomo el bote de harina del suelo- Mmm… ¿ahora qué are?-

-No sé, pero yo te ayudo- Se apuntó Sakura.

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué les parece si salimos a pasear?, al fin y al cabo, ustedes chicas no conocen bien Hong Kong- Propuso el ojiazul a recostándose en la barra.

- A mi me parece perfecto, ¿tu qué opinas Saku?- La azabacha voltio a ver a la castaña.

- Por mi estaría muy bien, vienes Syao?- Sakura lo miro y por instinto le agarro la mano, causando el sonrojo de Syaoran y la risa de Eriol y Tomoyo.

- He…yo…es..te…si- Syaoran se había mecanizado de nuevo, pero pensaba que el contacto de Sakura era tan suave, le proporcionaba calor y tranquilidad.

-Entonces ya esta decidido, después de desayunar saldremos- sentencio Eriol, todos asintieron-Bueno, por ahora el desayuno, porque tengo mucha hambre, pero ustedes dos- señalo a Sakura y a Syaoran – limpiaran esto, mientras Tomoyo y yo trabajamos-

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron sonriendo con complicidad y accedieron. Todos pusieron manos a la obra, cada uno con sus tareas, Eriol y Tomoyo se acoplaban a la cocina, mientras los tortolos reían por sus travesuras. Sakura dejo un momento de reír para hablar con la ayudante del cocinero, que en ese momento entraba a la cocina sorprendida de que los jóvenes se encontraban trabajando.

-Señorita Long, yo…lo siento mucho, debí levantarme más temprano para hacer el desayuno, por favor déjeme terminar el trabajo- Explicaba la joven viendo como se acercaba a ella, dejando a los demás a un lado.

Sakura negó antes de contestar –Sakura, Oly, Sakura y no te preocupes, nosotros exageramos un poco en levantarnos temprano, así que tu descansa, es más diles a todos que les doy el día libre, nosotros terminamos esto- Le sonrió para sorpresa de Oly –Anda, ve- Le daba un pequeños empujones hacia la puerta –ve, ve, ve, Jajaja – Paro de empujarla, lo que Oly aprovecho para voltearse y mirarla.

-¿En serio?- Por una extraña razón la voz de Oly sonaba emocionada, Sakura asintió –Entonces enseguida le comunicare a los demás- Salió de la cocina dando brinquitos de alegría.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura?- Pregunto un curioso Yelan, quien presencio todo.

-Es que saldremos a conocer más la ciudad y no se me hace justo que ellos trabajen mientras no estamos aquí- Le explico de manera lógica, Yelan le regalo una modesta sonrisa –Por cierto, ¿te gustaría venir?-

-Tu también estas incluido Yelan- Tomoyo se puso a la par de su amiga.

Yelan negó –Lo siento chicos, será para la próxima-

-Vamos Yelan, no seas aguas fiestas- Dijo divertido Eriol.

-No puedo, enserio, tengo que ver el papeleo de la señorita Sakura y hablar con el concilio, me ausentare- Se excuso.

-Vale Yelan, para la próxima- Se resigno Sakura con desanimo.

Yelan asintió para luego decir "con permiso" y tomar rumbo a la puerta principal, pero al llegar justo al marco de la puerta se paro y se voltio –Se me olvidaba, su hermano y su amigo salieron, me pidieron que le avisa-

-Esta bien, yo le dejare una nota- Finalizo el tema Sakura y Yelan termino de retirarse.

-¡Por fin!- Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, era Eriol que tenia en sus manos un plato de comida, también agarraba una cuchara y empezaba a comer.

Esto causo la risa de los demás –Jajaja, eso no lo conocía de ti Eriol- Comentaba Sakura a las risas.

Eriol que veía a Sakura al hablar, bajo un poco el plato y su semblante cambio a uno serio y de misterio –Querida Sakurita, hay cosa de mi que desconoces- En sus ojos brillaba el misterio.

-Querrás decir que hay muchas cosas de ti que si sabemos Jajaja- le dijo Tomoyo con sorna.

-¿qué me estas queriendo decir Tomoyito?- Eriol entre cerro sus ojos – ¿estás insinuando algo?-

-Jajaja, ¿yo? ¿Insinuar algo?- Le decía con una mano en el pecho y expresión de indignación –yo no insinuó nada, solo digo la verdad Jajaja-

-Que malvada eres Tomy Jajaja- Sakura no perdió más el tiempo y al igual que Eriol agarro un plato con comida.

-¿cómo tu?- Syaoran la imito, Sakura le miro feo y susurro "tonto", para luego sacarle la lengua.

-¡Oh! Tu Julieta se te rebela Syaoran- Eriol se rio con malicia y Syaoran lo siguió.

-Pues tu Romeo no se queda atrás Saku- Tomoyo era ahora la que se reía junto con Sakura, mientras los chicos las veían en señal de guerra –Bueno, mejor desayunemos- Musito al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una cuchara de comida a la boca -¡Oh, Me salió muy rico!-

Sakura también lo probo –muy cierto Tomy, esta muy rico…-

Syaoran se acero a Eriol y le susurro al oído –Cuidado Hiragizawa, puede tener veneno- Señalo el plato de comida, Eriol abrió sus ojos como plato siguiéndole el juego al castaño.

-No había pensando en eso, ya di el primer bocado, ¡moriré! Jajaja!- Los chicos empezaron a reírse, entre las risas se dieron cuenta que a las chicas las rodeaba una especie de aura negra, acompañada de una expresión nada agradable.

-Tomoyo, ya termine, ¿nos vamos?- Sakura volteo hacia Tomoyo y esta asintió.

-También termine, vamos- Tomoyo camino junto con Sakura a sus respectivos cuartos ignorando a los jóvenes.

-Se enojaron… ¡es tu culpa Syaoran!- Eriol lo miro.

-¡¿mi culpa?!- Syaoran miraba a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Tu dijiste que morirías!-

-Bueno Syaoran no te alteres, te perdono, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir he…- Eriol le sonrió y antes de que a su compañero se le ocurriera golpearlo le dijo –Mejor apresurémonos, son capaces de irse sin nosotros-

Syaoran suspiro –Tienes razón- Miro disimuladamente a Eriol de nuevo –"Maldito Eriol, ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa…"-

**- Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura -**

-Hay Sakura, te pondré monísima!- Tomoyo veía a Sakura en el espejo con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Monísima?- A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Si! Recuerda que va Syaoran, es tu oportunidad nena- Dio un saltito de emoción.

Sakura rolo los ojos –Ni me lo recuerdes ¿y si los dejamos?- en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de malicia.

Tomoyo recordó lo de hace unos minutos y pensó –Tentador, pero no- Volvió a pensar y luego chasqueo los dedos- ¡Lo tengo!-

-¿qué?- Sakura ladeo su cabeza.

-Como nos vengaremos Jajaja- Tomoyo empezó a reírse de forma siniestra, Sakura que estaba a espaldas de ella se volteo y empezó a alejarse de ella con algo de terror.

-Tomy me das miedo a veces, ¿sabes?- Rio nerviosamente.

-¡Oh vamos Sakura!, prometo que será divertido- Se levanto de su asiento.

Sakura pensó, recordó el suceso de hace rato y sonrió con malvadamente –Acepto- Se acercó a la azabacha para que le explicara el plan.

**- 5 minutos después -**

-¿Es todo?- Sakura le preguntaba refiriéndose al plan, Tomoyo asintió.

-¿podrás hacerlo?-

-Pan comido- Sonrió y dio una vuelta quedando a espaldas de Tomoyo, voltio un poco su torso y hizo la señal de victoria –Recuerda que ya no soy la de antes-

-Cierto, me cuesta pensar que mi bebe ha crecido- Tomoyo estaba a punto de las lagrimas y a Sakura sólo le salió otra gota en la cabeza.

-Hay Tomy no exageres- Le hizo un ademan –A todo esto, ¿cómo te vestirás?-

La azabacha pensó, se acercó a la castaña y la empezó a empujar al baño –yo no sé, pero lo que si se es como te vestirás tu!, eres nuestra arma secreta cariño!-

-¿he?- Sakura no entendía nada, solo que Tomoyo la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que logro meterla al baño y encerrarla – ¡No era necesario eso Tomoyo!-

-¡Lo sé, ahora báñate!, que tengo que arreglarte- Rio, golpeo despacio la puerta para llamar la atención de la castaña –Yo también me iré bañando, para cuando salgas este aquí- Solo espero un leve "si" de Sakura para salir disparada a su cuarto, topándose en el camino a Eriol, este le sonrió y esta voltio su cabeza.

Mientras la ojiverde se bañaba pensaba en lo que había planeado Tomoyo, jugaba con las burbujas de la bañera.

–"Seré tan malvada"- Paso largo rato, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente tiempo en la bañera, estiro su mano y agarro la bata de color aqua, se la puso y puso a vaciarse la tina.

Se cepillo el cabello antes de que su amiga la peinara, se lavo sus dientes y salió del baño. En su cama pudo ver un conjunto de ropa, se dirigió a ella y lo tomo entre sus manos; era una blusa de tirantes de color negro, pero encima de esa blusa iba otra, más chica y de diversos colores, en medio tenia la inscripción de "love?" con bolitas metálicas, unos vaqueros de mezclilla rotos, parecían que eran justos, en la pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo tenia 2 rasgaduras del tamaño de 1 dedo y medio cada uno, cada rasgadura estaba unida al otro extremo por delgados hilos de la mezclilla, dejando flequitos alrededor, en la pierna derecha la primera rasgadura era de 2 dedos y estaba a la mitad de la altura de las de la pierna izquierda, la segunda se encontraba en la parte de la rodilla y era del tamaño de esta, también tenia flecos alrededor. En la parte de más a bajo de los muslos solo tenia como pequeños raspones. La castaña sonrió para si misma, pensando que la ropa era muy linda y moderna.

-¿Te gusta?- Salió de la nada Tomoyo con un vaquero de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa strapless de rayas mostazas y blancas, tenia un collar de piedras brillantes transparentes, al igual que los dos aretes que eran solo de una piedra, hizo juego con una pulsera de ese mismo color, algo gruesa, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, sólo dejando dos mechones lisos al frente y por ultimo llevaba unos zapatos de plataforma de color mostaza.

-Si, te ves muy bien Tomoyo!- Sonrió, pero luego ladeo la cabeza por la repentina risa de la azabacha.

-No tonta, no hablo de mi vestimenta, halo del conjunto en tus manos- Seguía riendo, mientras Sakura volteaba a ver la ropa, parpadeaba varias veces para luego reír nerviosamente.

-He…etto si, pero… ¿me veré bien?- Miro a Tomoyo con una mueca.

-Obvio que si Sakurita, con esto- Se fue acercando a la ropa –Te veras hermosa, resaltaras muchas cosas- Le guiño un ojo y le sonrió con picardía.

-Jajaja ésta bien- Se apuró a tomar todo y a meterse al closet que estaba separado por secciones, por ejemplo la sección de blusas, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, trajes de una sola pieza, shorts, trajes formales y otros especialmente para reuniones del concilio, por ultimo la parte de una gran variedad de zapatos y accesorios con un claro patrocinio de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le siguió el paso, la ayudo con la ropa y accesorios, después salió del closet para luego entrar pero en esta ocasión con algo en las manos.

-Sakura- La llamo y espero a que volteara para extender sus brazos –Ten, un obsequio de mi parte- Sonrió.

Sakura agarro la caja que su amiga le ofrecía, la examino por un rato con la mirada, lo abrió ante la mirada insistente de la azabacha.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?- Decía Tomoyo con emoción.

La castaña saco de la caja un parte de zapatos que eran de tacón corrido, pero simulaban ser unos tenis (para ser más específicos converse) de color negro con blanco –Están geniales Tomy, gracias!- La abraza y luego camino hacia un banquito, donde se sentó para ponérselos. La ojiverde se levanto de su lugar ya lista y empezó a caminar para que Tomoyo la viera con los zapatos.

-Te ves monísima Saku, ya veras que Syaoran ahora se morirá y no va a ser por la comida- Rio maléficamente, ante esto Sakura se cohibió, se miro en el espejo y sonrió. Su amiga se acercó a ella y le dio unos aretes de color aqua a juego con una pulsera de piedras de colores.

-Solo falta peinarte y maquillarte- Salieron del closet, la azabacha sentó a Sakura en el banco del tocador y comenzó a trabajar con sus herramientas.

**- Mientras tanto en el cuarto continúo al de Sakura -**

Syaoran salía de un confortable baño, pasaba sus dedos por su desordenado cabello, pensaba en que podría ponerse, se acercó perezosamente al closet, miro la ropa con interés posando al mismo tiempo sus manos en la cintura, dando un ligero rose con sus manos a la toalla de color verde que tenía atada a esta.

Repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ruido de la puerta abrirse, al tiempo que volteaba su cabeza quedando sorprendido.

-¡Haaa Syaoran! Te perdono lo de la cocina, pero esto ya es diferente- Decía un divertido Eriol al momento que llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojos.

-¡Haaa!- El castaño reacciono con un leve grito y un salto hacia atrás –He…- No sabia que responder a lo dicho por el ojiazul.

-No, no me lo digas cariño, ya lo se todo- Eriol tomo un tono melodramático ganando la mirada anonadada de su amigo –Lo lamento Syaoran, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, no puedo corresponderte amigo, además no soy de "esas" tendencias- Rio al terminar, Syaoran solo estaba rojo, pero ese rojo de vergüenza paso a enojo.

-Hiraguizawa!- Agarro una almohada del sillón de su cuarto y se lo lanzo –Largo de aquí!-

-Espera, espera, no te enojes Jajaja- Esquivaba las almohadas lanzadas –No esperaba que reaccionaras así, "Syao" Jajaja- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono meloso –Yo quería que termináramos como amigos, es más, si quieres con derechos Jajaja- Empezó a reír incontrolablemente cuando sintió algo chocar contra su cara desacomodando sus lentes, vio la almohada caer y aprovecho para acomodarse sus gafas.

-Eres un imbécil Hiraguizawa!- Musitaba el castaño listo para lanzar otro proyectil –No eres de mi familia!

Eriol siguió riendo, tanto que casi lloraba de la risa. Alguien toco a la puerta, que comunicaba el cuarto de Syaoran con el de Sakura.

-¿Si?- Respondió Syaoran aun molesto.

-¿Todo bien Syaoran?- Era la voz de la ojiverde algo preocupada.

-He…este si- Se sonrojo repentinamente cambiando su tono de voz.

-¿seguro? Oímos cosas caer…-

-Si, es solo que…- Pensaba rápido una excusa.

-Syaoran tropezó con algunas cosas mi querida Sakura- Eriol salió milagrosamente a su rescate.

-¿Eriol?- Pregunto algo desconfiada la ojiverde.

-En efecto, vine a ver a mi compañero porque tardaba mucho- Volteo a ver al castaño quien lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Imbécil…te matare…- Le susurro con cara de pocos amigos.

Escucharon la risa de las chicas –Ok, entonces los dejamos continuar Jajaja- Corto la conversación Tomoyo.

-Oh vamos Syaoran, si seremos "amiguitos" no me puedes engañar con Saku- Salió corriendo al terminar, cerrando la puerta del cuarto en el momento exacto que algo era lanzado hacia él.

Trato de concentrarse en la ropa que utilizaría, volvió al closet, tomo las prendas necesarias y se dispuso a vestirse.

**- Varios minutos después -**

Syaoran salía de su cuarto, se dirigía a la sala a esperar a los demás, pero al pasar a lado de la puerta de Eriol, esta se abrió saliendo de ella un sonriente ojiazul.

-Hola cariño!- Sonrió con malicia aprovechando que el castaño pasaba frente a su puerta, pero la reacción de este ante el saludo de su amigo, fue solo gruñir antes de marcharse, Eriol lo siguió bajando junto con el las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala se separaron, Eriol fue hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín principal, mientras Syaoran se fue a sentar.

-Sabes…- Eriol paro de hablar para asegurarse de que tenia la atención del castaño –Hay demasiada tranquilidad- Syaoran vio seriamente a Eriol, quien también estaba igual que él.

-Mmm… ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sagato no ha intentado nada- Volteo su mirada al ventanal y se recargo al mismo tiempo.

El castaño se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y apoyo su pie derecho en su rodilla izquierda, suspiro pesadamente.

-Tranquilo, no le pasara nada…- El ojiazul le comento sabiendo en que pensaba.

-No esperare a que pase algo- Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Son más fuertes cada vez verdad?-

-¿He?- Lo miro sin comprender.

-Tus sentimientos-

Syaoran se sorprendió por la repentina declaración, pero solo atino a sonreír serenamente.

-Hombre, ya no me respondas primo, Jajaja, así te trae- Rio fuertemente, se acercó a él y con su puño le pego suavemente en el hombro –Eres todo un casanova Jajaja- Syaoran arqueo una ceja pensando que su amigo había enloquecido.

-¿quién es casanova?- Preguntaba Tomoyo bajando las escaleras junto con Sakura.

-Syaoran- El peliazul le sonrió a las dos –Mama mía! Que bellas, seremos la envidia amigo!- Fue hacia ellas para besarles a cada una la mano -¿Verdad que están bellísimas primo?- Volteo a ver al castaño quien estaba con la boca abierta dé la impresión, Tomoyo y su cómplice empezaron a reír, mientras Sakura sonreía.

El castaño despertó de su estupefacción gracias alas risas de sus amigos, topo su mirada con la de la ojiverde, quien le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te ves…muy linda- Sintió como su cara cambiaba de colores.

-Gracias, Tomoyo se esmero-

-Bueno, bueno tortolos, ya me encargue del transporte para ir al parque más famoso de la ciudad- Les hizo un ademan para que avanzaran y fueran al estacionamiento.

-Eriol no era necesario eso- Musito Sakura dándose cuenta que al fondo se encontraba el Sr. Wilson esperándolos. La ojiverde suspiro y tardo 5 segundos en llegar donde se encontraba el chofer.

-Wilson no es necesario que nos lleves, podemos tomar el bus o un taxi- Miro como Wilson negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo los llevare señorita Sakura-

-Pero les di el día libre a todos- Reprocho esperanzada de que el que cediera, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Y estoy enterado señorita, pero los llevare primero y después descansare- Le abrió la puerta de la camioneta, Sakura lo vio por ultima vez antes de subir con un puchero, Wilson rio suavemente, espero a que Tomoyo y Syaoran subieran para poderse decir a si mismo –Como los viejos tiempos…- Sonrió con algo de melancolía, pero fue escuchado por Eriol quien apenas iba a subir, Wilson lo vio y el ojiazul solo asintió.

Una vez ya todos en el vehículo, se pusieron en marcha al parque, cuando curiosamente todos hablaban animadamente con Wilson, una vez en el lugar, los chicos comenzaron a bajar, pero antes de que Sakura bajara Wilson la llamo.

-Señorita, si necesita algo por favor no dude en llamarme- Le sonrió, Sakura asintió abriendo su boca para protestar.

-Vas a descansar, quedamos en eso Will- Ladeo si cabeza haciendo cara de cachorrito, tanto Wilson como la castaña quedaron algo sorprendidos por el apodo que recién le había dicho Sakura –"¿Will? ¿De dónde saque eso?, hay no que vergüenza…"- pensaba, pero al hacerlo movía sus manos inconscientemente.

Wilson la veía con diversión, rio para si mismo para luego mirarla con ternura –Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de usted, hasta con mi vida…- Lo ultimo lo dijo con seriedad.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más de lo normal – ¿Conoció a mi padre?- Lo vio asentir.

-Pero esa es otra historia, que en otra ocasión le contare- Sonrió, luego le señalo la parte de afuera de la camioneta –Es mejor que se apresure, sus amigos se están preocupando- la castaña se asomo por la ventana y vio las expresiones de curiosidad de los susodichos.

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón- Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a bajar despidiéndose de Wilson.

La vio alejarse con sus amigos –"Fujitaka tu hija a crecido mucho, espero y tengas razón con todo esto…"- Masajeo sus sienes bajo sus canosos cabellos, espero a que la luz verde apareciera en el semáforo y arranco alejándose del lugar.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Sonreía llegando a lado de sus compañeros –Oigan, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿por qué no invitamos a Matsui y Maxaho?-

-Si, me parece perfecto, esos chicos me hacen reír con sus ocurrencias Jajaja- Tomoyo recordaba la escena de calor en la salida de la escuela.

-Syaoran tu debes de tener el numero de Matsui no?- Sakura miro a Syaoran quien pensaba.

-Si…- Respondió simplemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón verde olivo.

-A ver, a ver cariño, ¿cómo esta eso de que tienes el numero de Matsui y no el mio?- El ojiazul sintió las miradas de curiosidad de las chicas y una muy molesta de el castaño.

-¿De qué hablan?- La azabacha musitaba al momento de reír.

-Syaoran amor, no les has dicho nada a Saku y a Tomy de "nuestra amistad"?- Decía Eriol con una fingida cara de indignación.

El castaño opto por ignorar la escena de Eriol y marco el numero de su amigo, cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre se alejó un poco de los demás, mientras hablaba con Matsui de la salida veía como Eriol le decía algo a las chicas y como Sakura cambiaba su cara normal por una de asombro, el suponía que Saku le preguntaba algo al peliazul, porque este asintió sonrientemente. Termino de ponerse de acuerdo con Yugimitzu y se acercó de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Ya hable con Matsui, me dijo que en unos minutos irán a una reunión, pero que en cuanto termine nos alcanzan- Bloqueo su celular y lo guardo.

-Mmm…bueno, por mientras que les parece ir por un helado?- Propuso la azabacha –Hay por aquí una heladería?-

-Por supuesto Tomoyito, vamos Syao enseñémosles en donde esta- Eriol en un rápido movimiento agarro a Syaoran por el brazo izquierdo entrelazando con su brazo derecho.

Syaoran no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, ya era jalado por Eriol a la fuerza, mientras Tomoyo reía por la cara de horror de este y Sakura solo veía a otro lado recordando lo que minutos atrás le había dicho el peliazul.

-"Será cierto?, pero estuve a punto de besarlo!, hay no…¿qué hare?- Hizo una mueca inconscientemente –Pues que puedes hacer Sakura, lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada…no seas tonta, no importa es tu amigo, si eso!, mi amigo…- Soltó un suspiro pesado, Tomoyo la vio fijamente y sonrió de lado.

En el camino todos fueron callados admirando la naturaleza y ambiente fresco del parque, pero eso no impedía que Tomoyo aprovechara para grabar y tomar fotos de todo, fácilmente en 10 min había tomado 30 fotos en diversas poses y ángulos, sin darle menos importancia a las pequeñas escenas de Eriol y Syaoran.

Al llegar al puesto de helados se dieron cuenta que era de la misma cadena de helados a la que fueron la vez pasada.

-¡Oh! Ya visualice lo que quiero *-*- Musito con un muy notable entusiasmo la castaña.

-Esos helados son muy ricos- La azabacha apoyo a su amiga –Oh pero mira Saku allá!- Todos voltearon hacia donde se refería Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo has encontrado una gran elección de helado- Eriol miro la lamina con el menú del puesto, el castaño aun estando sujeto por su amigo asintió viendo lo mismo que el, pero luego vieron como Tomoyo negaba y Sakura se sonrojaba levemente.

-No, yo no hablo del menú, sino del chico muy bien parecido de los helados- Sonrió victoriosa cuando vio como las cara de los chicos cambiaban por unas serias, ambos al tomar esta posición se separaron uno del otro.

-Solo es un heladero- Dijo con molestia Syaoran viendo a Sakura aun sonrojada.

-Tienes razón Li, pero esta guapo!-

-Lo veo como cualquier otro chico- Ahora era Eriol quien hablaba al momento de acomodar sus lentes restándole importancia.

Tomoyo ignoro los comentarios de los chicos, agarro a Sakura de la mano y caminaron juntas hasta su objetivo, parando justo enfrente del puesto llamando la atención del joven, aunque este ya las había visto desde antes.

-Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidoji y ella es mi amiga Sakura Long- Las dos chicas sonrieron.

El joven se sonrojo un poco pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Un placer señoritas, soy Ryoma Kiozuke, puedo ayudarlas en algo?- Contesto amablemente.

-Si, mira, me das dos paletas de chocolate?-

Ryoma asintió y les dio a cada una su paleta, Sakura saco su cartera dispuesta a pagar.

-Cuánto es?- Iba abriendo la cartera, pero el joven negó.

-He…no, y-yo…invito- Sonrió mirando a los ojos a Sakura, mientras a Tomoyo se le iluminaba los ojos de maldad.

-Pero te hare gastar…y….- susurro apenada la ojiverde, no dándose cuenta que a su espalda Syaoran veía la escena muy molesto.

-Me molestaría más que no lo aceptaras- Ryoma le explico entendiendo porque camino iba Sakura.

Sakura acepto el gesto aun apenada, pero Tomoyo tomo la oportunidad para volver a sacar su cámara digital tomándole foto a Ryoma junto con Sakura, dejando anonado al joven.

-Quedaste monísimo!, esto es para el recuerdo jiji- Su siguiente movimiento fue tomar a Sakura del brazo e ir jalándola –Gracias por todo Kiozuke!- Volteo a ver a Sakura quien estaba toda roja –Vamos, vamos, tenemos que seguir viendo- Paso de largo ignorando el aura negra que despedía los chicos.

-Oye Tomoyo- La castaña la vio con preocupación – ¿No sientes como si nos vieran?-

La azabacha rio y pensó un poco –Deben ser Syao y Eri Jajaja, estuviste genial!- los ojos de Tomoyo eran deslumbrados por estrellas, saco su cámara y contemplo la foto donde salía Sakura sonrojada en frente de ella Ryoma de la misma manera.

-Awww que lindos, mira Saku- Le enseño la foto a la castaña y esta se volvió a sonrojar, la chica de cabello azabache corrió hacia los chicos parando enfrente de ellos –Miren chicos, no sale linda Sakura en la foto?- Extendió su brazo con la cámara enseñándoles la foto.

-Lo normal- Contesto simplemente Eriol, ganándose una mirada divertida de Tomoyo, Syaoran quien también vio la foto miro molesto a Tomy y volteo a otro lado.

-Hubiera salido mejor yo a su lado…- Susurro molesto el castaño.

-¡¿También quieres una foto con ella?!- Tomy casi grito emocionada, tomo a Li de su brazo y lo llevo en dirección a Sakura mientras protestaba, luego también jalo a la castaña y a ambos los llevo cerca de una fuente, los coloco a lado uno del otro. Los castaños estaban nerviosos ante la azabacha y se miraron mutuamente sin comprender, Tomoyo se alejó unos cm, se acomodó y ya estaba a punto de dar clic, cuando a lo lejos visualizo algo brillante en el cielo acercándose a gran velocidad a los castaños.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito preocupada pero sin moverse.

Syaoran volteo y comprendió, antes de que Sakura pudiera voltear también, e la agarro de los hombros para agacharla y cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero nada fue demasiado rápido, Syaoran al mover a Sakura solo desvio el destino del objeto y…

**CONTINUARA…**

¡Hepa! Hola, pues primero que nada pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero qué creen?! No se preocupen, ya tengo el capitulo 11, nada más falta que lo pase a la computadora, mis planes son a mas tardar subirlo en el transcurso de la semana, la verdad que la preparatoria me ha tenido muy ocupada, me adsorbe todo el tiempo que tengo, hasta fines de semana!, pero bueno, otra noticia que les tengo es que ya esta en proceso el capitulo 12, ya nos falta poco chicos Jajaja. Sin más que agregar, enormes agradecimientos a las personas que apoyan la historia, que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews para mejorarla y sobre todo a mi hermosísima editora, que debo decir que si ella no me presiona a lo mejor aun no acabaría Jajaja (me pone a trabajar entre clase y clase u.u).

P.d: ¡no me quieran matar para el próximo capitulo como mi editora!

¡Pout! . Adiosito!

Atte.: Yukyme.


End file.
